Camp Sami
by GoodGirlGoneFANG
Summary: Max is sent off to Camp Sami-sadly.She decides to cheat on boy-friend Sam with camper Fang to be on the edge...but what happens when Sam shows up? She hides her fling from Sam to keep the peace-and makes Fang watch as she fakes it with Sam.  AU/AH FAX
1. Beginnings

**A/N Yes, once again I should be updating DHM (sorry contest winner!) but you know how it goes, and idea pops into your head and you have to write it down and post while the idea is still exciting in your head. So sorry guys but I couldn't let this one go!**

**Also, soon, I will put a map of camp, and a layout of the cabins, up on my profile, once I get my scanner back in order. Another thing, most of this is closely based off of my camp experience so I do not own the layout, or the names of the units in camp. Frankly, if I could have (not wanting to like tell you where I live and go to camp) I would give all rights to my summer camp and have it take place in my camp. So sorry! I love you Camp ******! (lol.)  
><strong>

**AU/AH  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride. I just came up with Camp Sami off the top of my head- so if there is a camp called Camp Sami I apologize profusely. **

"I'm sure you'll love it, honey," says my mom, Valencia Martinez, kind of convincingly. She's only my adoptive mother, my original parents left me at her vet office and took a dog instead. I was barely a year old, but luckily she had just given birth to Ella, my sister, a few months before so at least I had someone to play with. Mom legally adopted me _and_ let me change my name when I was 7 years old, almost as compensation for my lost parents, as if her delicious cookies weren't enough. Now I'm 15, and the name has stuck- Maximum Ride.

"I sure think so, Max," squealed Ella, my little 14 year-old sister, "I'm _so excited_! We should totally be having a girl moment here, jumped up and down and screaming!" I gave her a pointed look, yeah, not going to happen. "Yeah, yeah, the great Max Ride is too cool for girl moments," sighing, she hopped out of the car.

"Hi! I'm Kayla, one of the CIT's here! Are you new to Camp Sami?" This girl was wayyy too happy about the camp and I just wanted to hurl.

"Yes we are! Both of us!" Ella nearly shook with excitement. Her smile was wider than it had been in years.

_Do it for Ella, do it for Ella. _I told myself. Even though I had to leave all of my friends and Sam, my boyfriend _for the entire summer! _Even the stupid name of the camp reminded me of him: Camp **Sam**i! I whipped out my cellphone in hope of service here to talk or text.

"Ooh, sorry!" The phone was plucked from my hands by the CIT, "No cellphones at camp! Here mom, you better take this!"

I glared and Mom gave me a look. "Well, can I ask what cabin these girls are in?"

"Yes of course! Names?" Mom listed our names off and she looked us up on the list. "Ah, here we are! Ella, you are in Cabin 17A and Max...You're in 17A too!" Good at least I'll be with someone I know. We trudged up a little hill to this big red house and did all of our health check stuff. Some teenager but a thermometer in my mouth. There was a ruckus to my left, so I turned to see what Ella was up to this time.

There was another counselor there acting all excited and was jumping up and down. "Yay! I'm your counselor! You just have to meet Beth- she's awesome! Go up to the cabin and meet her, you know after you purchase all your Sami apparel." She laughed and sent Ella on her way.

A guy my age walked by, with dark long hair and black eyes. I was confused before I remembered this was a unisex camp. He walked up to my new counselor and she shook his hand with a guy-ish, "Fang, my man! 17B again? Ye-uh!" 17B...I was 17A! Did that mean that we were in the same cabin? It couldn't be! They can't just put boys and girls in the same cabin!

Apparently they can.

There was no end to how much I could dread going to this camp, was there? That emo kid was already there, sitting on a beanbag in the "common room", although a sign above it claimed it was "the hang-out lounge", reading a book. The walls were so written over I first thought it was graffitied with things like: _Tara- Session 2-2005!((:_

I was really starting to hate the cheery-ness of it.

"Hello. I'm Beth!" She was British for sure. Her accent gave that much away. Oh, and also the giant British flag over her door. I gave a little wave hello and started to the door that said "girl's" over it.

"Yo, I'm Adam." I raised my eye-brows in greeting and continued on my way, lugging my 3000 pound tub behind me. I kicked open the door and walked in. All of the conversation stopped, and two sets of eyes stared up at me.

They looked at me noiselessly as I chose the bunk across from the door.

"Bad idea..."

I whipped around. "_What?_" I snapped, clearly surprised that anyone of her size would even try to talk to me.

"There's a little peep-hole in the door, and sometimes the guys like to look through it." she stated, calm, cool, and collected. I'm thinking I might like this girl. "Gabby, by the way."

"Max. Thanks for the tip." I moved my stuff to the other bed against the right wall next to my original choice.

"This one's Abby."

"What's up?" she asked, rather polite.

I gave a rare smirk and went to drag Ella to see our new room and bunk. She was busy yapping away with Adam, the guy counselor, and Beth, our senior counselor. Or so her name-tag proclaimed.

"That Adam's pretty cute," Ella giggled. I pushed her in response.

I pointed to our two new bunkmates for the next eight weeks. "Gabby, Abby, Ella...Or is it Abby, Gabby, Ella? You guys look a lot alike..." Both of them had the same wise for their age look, really close shades of skin and hair, and they even had glasses.

"No, you had it right the first time," said Abby with a big smile.

"Will you have a girl moment with me? Max won't! I mean, this is camp! We should be jumping up and down!"

Abby gave a shrug, "Ah, what the heck." She got off her little bed and jumped up and down, screaming, with Ella. Adam poked his head in, probably to make sure we weren't, like dying. They finally stopped, and me and Gabby sighed, at exactly the same time. I looked at the girl, who, in personality, was a younger version of myself, and smiled, a real one, one that hadn't show it's face in a while.

Maybe this camp _isn't _all that bad.

**A/N So- horrible**? **Not? Tell me what you think in a review! If you don't like it, tell me but you know, not in a flam-ish was because honestly? Who likes that? **

**5 or more reviews and I'll continue this. If ya like it, at least favorite or add it to alerts! Thanks guys!**

_Over and out, Alessa(:_


	2. Swim Tests and First Meetings

**A/N Yeah...I know I said 5 reviews but the 3 I got were so nice I just had to keep going(: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Literally...I only have 3 bucks in my wallet((:**

"Girls..." Beth drawled into our room. The four of us had passed out in our bunks. "The other two girls are hereee!"

"Ug! Move!" A red-head girl pushed her way through with a purse and a bright pink suitcase. Her shiny lips were curled up in disgust. "Where are my sleeping quarters?" she demanded loudly.

"Right there. You have a choice of the top or bottom bunk," I started, "Room service is available...oh...I forgot this isn't a 5-star hotel..." Gabby stifled a laugh and the red-haired-wonder sneered.

"Give it a break loser! I hear that...um...sarcastictism is like the bestest, like way of flattery.'

"You mean imitation is the sincerest form of flattery?" Ella asked cheerily

"Yeah whatever. Jenny! Let's go!"

"Yes, Lissa." A poor little blond girl grabbed the Lissa's suitcase and purse and lugged it in, along with her own. I stood to help, but Lissa insisted, "No, she can handle it. I don't pretend to be friends with her for someone else to help her!"

I snorted and walked to the "hang out lounge" to find that same guy there. I sat on a beanbag next to him and picked up a magazine. I waited for him to say something- but he didn't. I glanced up a few times, he was just reading. And he wouldn't stop. So I, for like the first time ever, started conversation.

"Hi."

He looked up, "Hey." Then he looked back at his book and shifted his position slightly away from me.

"Um...I've never been here before...can you help me out?"

He sighed, and put a dog-ear on his page. "Just a sec." He got up, to put his book away I suppose, and then returned. "What do you need to know?"

"Um...who are these people? And how does this cabin thing work?"

"Well, once you're assigned a cabin, you stay at that one. Unless of course you leave, and someone takes your place. I'm sure you know Gabby and Abby," he gave a hint of a smirk. "And I'll get the guys to come out." He went to the door, and gave a bunch of knocks, like morse-code. The door slammed open and they all pushed to get out the door first. I wonder what those knocks meant...

"Yo, I'm Jeff," said a super light skinned, blond guy with almost clear blue eyes. "But most people call me Iggy."

"Maximum, but most people just call me Max." I put my hand out to shake but she just stared at a spot above my eyes a little and smiled. I smiled and turned to the other guys.

"Hey, Brad." He was dark-skinned, like chocolate, and had a short buzz-cut.

I went through the other three guys and tried to memorize their names. Jack, a scruffy dude with darker hair but not as dark as my original friend. Bill, another blond-ish boy who was looked really young to be in the oldest unit. And finally Kit, guy with an accent so bad I couldn't understand him. I just nodded and smiled while I shook his hand. When they went back to their section of the cabin, I turned around, and didn't realize that the boy was standing right behind me.

"Oh! Sorry." I gasped, embarassed.

"You forgot one you know."

"What?"

"Hi," he stuck his hand out, "I'm Nick. Call me Fang."

I smiled, "Maximum. Call me Max."

We shook.

~oOo~

"Okay campers!" Abby, our junior counselor, smiled, "Welcome to Sami!"

"All of our guys are returning!" This was met with a few whoops from them and Carter smiled. "But we also have four new girls joining us this summer so who's up for a tour of camp?"

"Anyone who wants to stay behind is welcome to with me!" said Beth over the movements of microbeads within that beanbags.

"Let's gooo!" Abby directed. Everyone went, except for Beth and Adam, who went outside to speak with Lucy, the unit leader, who was also British.

We trudged down the hill, and 'Big Abby", as everyone called her, waved to like _everybody_. And they all knew her too.

"Okay, on your left, we have the Mohican Unit. Then a little farther down we have the Lighthouse. It's name is very literal, as we leave the lights on all night, and all day." We went around a bend, and Abby proclaimed the unit on the left to be the Utes. "In front of us is the Dining Hall. Some people call it the Messy Hall because we are less than neat. Especially me." We all laughed and continued on our way.

Carter took the lead. "That path down there the one going towards the left, goes to the water front. After this I show you guys the Office, we're going to head back up and change for our swim tests!"

"Oh! I totally forgot! We should get up before-"

"Hey campers! I'm Patrick...shouldn't you be up at the cabin getting ready for the waterfront?" He asked almost teasingly. He had red hair and a walkie talkie. His boots were muddy and his clothes looked about the same but he was smiling, and I liked that. He laughed. "I'm only kidding you Abby. But I would head up soon! Happy testing campers!"

He walked by and Carter breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's go guys. I'm sure Fang and Iggy will finish the tour for us, right?"

"Sureee." said Iggy cooly, and Fang gave a slight nod.

We ran back up to the cabin and rummaged through our bags in search of bathing-suits.

When we finally got outside, Abby, who had seemingly been at Sami the longest, took us to a secret trail to gte to the Waterfront quicker. It went sraight through the Mohican Unit and right to a sandy beach. I had to jump over a pole that had fallen down near the end. The path was cool and I had to remember it in the future.

"Okay girls!" said Brad, who was already down at the beach with a whistle and swim trunks. "I need you to get in the watter here, in the shallow end. Do two laps freestyle and I'll see whether you can continue onto the red and green tests. He blew his whistle and we were off. I was very nervous. Not a very strong swimmer...actually I was a little afraid of it. But I plowed through, and managed to be a red swimmer.

Ella went on to be a green swimmer- her heart was set on windsurfing.

I climbed onto the dock, and my towel was in my face. I looked farther up, and Fang was holding it open. "Thanks, I said and wrapped it around my shivering body. He nodded, and poised to dive.

Lissa had failed the swim test, and was not allowed to swim. She walked by me and was murmuring to Jenny, "Look at Fang's abs! This might not be that bad of a summer!"

My eyebrows shot up- although I shouldn't have been surprised.

Turns out all of the guys but Brad and Kit passed into the green level- very heard to achieve. Or so it looked like.

~oOo~

We walked up back the trail barefoot, not wanting to put our shoes on. We were about to walk up regular trail, but Fang yelled, "No!" And Iggy finished: "That trail is all pebbles. This one's less painful." The trail was a lot more steep going up than down. I actually fell, but Iggy caught me, laughing at me. I gave him a friendly push and kept going. When we finally got back up tp the cabin, I was ready for bed.

After getting dressed, we all moped into the lounge and collapsed somewhere. Ella, Abby, Gabby, and I fell into beanbags, with Fang and Iggy. Beth and Carter fell into the one's for the counselors and the other sat on the couch with Abby and Adam.

"Okay, after this, we'll head down for dinner." My stomache growled. The food better be good. "Then we get to pick," Beth looked around at us dramatically, "your activities."

**A/N Yeahh I know weird place to stop but I didn't want to make it too long for you guys. Anyone seen Titanic? I just saw it yesterday (which is sad because I'm a teenager). Here's my question:**

What was you reaction to Titanic?

**I'll tell you mine next chapter!**

_Thanks, Alessa_


	3. Flagging and Tacos

**A/N Hey guys! I know I've updated a lot lately...like every day(: But I want it to be known that I won't be updating like this when school starts (Thursday). I'm going to try to update as much as possible before that day.**

**Thanks for the reviews! (I still want a little bit moreee...:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

My stomach growled and I was starting to smell the food.

"Hey, Kit, Abby, you mind slinging for dinner? The newbies have no idea what to do and..."

"Sure," said Kit, still with the funny accent.

"Yeah, no prob."

"Thanks guys," sighed Adam, relieved.

I wondered what slinging was as the two climbed the wooden steps filled with rocks up to the Mess Hall's screened doors. The entered, and the doors slammed shut as soon as they were in. Major bug control. Jeez.

I followed Gabby to Cabin 17's spot around the flag, almost shimmering in the fading light as it fluttered in the breeze. Patrick appeared in the center of the crowd. "Hellooooooo, campers!" he called.

The regulars at camp chanted, "Hey, Patrick!"

"It looks like..." he glanced down at his clipboard, "Cabin 7 is going to be leading us in the flag ceremony."

Three girls broke away from the tight circle. A little blond girl ran ahead and lowered the flag slowly, as the campers quickly hushed, and listened to the scraping sound of the chain whipping into the metal pole. I noticed Fang's eyes were closed, and a serene look passed over his face. I wondered how long this sound had filled his ears, how many times he closed his eyes, and calmed at this very sound.

When the other two girls folded up the flag, we clapped, and Patrick sent us up to the Mess Hall. I raced up the hill, and up the wooden stairs and up to the double doors, eager to try the food.

I reached for the door when, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Fang was practically breathing down my neck.

"Ah!" I jumped, "Don't do that!"'

"What, breathe?"

"You know what I'm talking about." The fumes began to float through the air, and more kids were lining up. I sighed and turned back to Fang, but he was gone. Instead I turned to a girl with dark hair, and a blue streak. "Hey," she nodded to me in greeting and I gave a little wave.

"My name's Sam. First timer here?"

"Uh yeah, Max."

"Cool. What cabin are you in?"

"17. You know with Abby and Car-"

"You mean the cabin with Iggy and Fang? You got some cool kids in your cabin."

"Uh, thanks"

Just then the swinging doors slammed open, and kids started pouring in. I ran in and- I had no idea where to sit. (-.-)

I was about to go in search of Abby and Kit when a cold hand grabbed mine. It pulled me along, and I was really confused, because it's owner was so far ahead of me I couldn't see him. I tried to pull back, actually kind of creeped out by it, but it stopped, and slid around my waist. "Food?" My creeper asked.

"Fine Fang..." He guided me to the table second closest to the door. A big sign on it said 17AB. Figures. The seats were giant wooden benches, like a picinic table, but it wasn't connected to the table. He sat me down on the end, and told me to slide. I did as I was told and slid to the left. **(Once again when my scanner stops spazzing I will upload a diagram of the Mess Hall too) **He slid in next to me. Abby was on my left at the end.

Everyone was seated, and the two junior counselors sat in the middle. Abby leaned in. "Guys, camp food is the best. I'm _so_ hungry! When the slingers get the food, we eat up. Then activity time."

"What are we eating for dinner?" asked Ella.

"Looks like...soft tacos." Abby replied, looking at the board next to the big metal counter. It seemed the kitchen was behind it, and there were big cutouts in the wall so they could pass food and other things through from the kitchen. The room was huge. It was a giant rectangle, and the tables were set up 5x5. We were the second farthest away from the kitchen, but also second closest to the stage. It went the whole (short-side) length. I was just a raised platform, but there was a podium and a microphone. Our table was on the long end closest to our door (the Jawaks went through a different door), one of the five that were close. **(sorry if that made no sense, it was the best I could do.)**

"Slingers go, go, go! Food's out!" Carter yelled, also eager to eat, holding his fork and knife in his hands. Kit got up and went to pick up or taco kits. "By the way guys there's a salad bar over there," he pointed to the far side of the room, close to the Jawak door. "and a soy-nut-butter and jelly bar over there," he pointed to the close side, over by our door, but closer to the kitchen.

Kit came over with a steaming plate of soft taco shells. He spouted some gibberish, I only caught some of it, but Little Abby seemed to understand him and got up. They kept going back and forth, until our table was filled with things you could put in your taco, all home-made.

"Emra's amazing with cooking **(love ya Emra! Thanks for all the food!)**. He's head chef." said Abby filling her taco with every single thing available. Except meat that is. "I'm a vegetarian," she said when Jenny passed her the meat, "you guys take as much as you want." I followed in suit, although adding meat_ and _chicken to mine.

Iggy saw me attempting to fold up my taco into some sort of burrito thing and laughed. "Issues there, Ride?"

I gave a semi-joking glare and finally succeeded in folding it up. I took a bite and fell in love.

~o0o~

Patrick stood up to the podium and campers started in a song about announcements. I didn't follow much of it, but they made fun of a bunch of fairy-tales. Even Fang sang along, with no emotion of course, not like Iggy, who was laughing and bumping Brad next to him with his shoulder.

I sat and waited for the song to stop and looked at Patrick. "Okay campers! Choosing activities is tonight! So I expect to see you! I gave unit leaders all of the timing info so they will tell you counselors! Well I think that's about it, so, goodnight, campers!"

"Good night, Patrick!"

We filed out of the Mess Hall, and set out for our cabins. After the terrible climb, which involved a large long, steep hill, and then rock-climbing to get to the cabin, we were back inside. I wanted to pass out, but instead we had to go to the HOL to talk.

I collapsed onto the couch, and awaited the rest of the cabin. Beth sat down across from me on the counselor's couch and told us how to sign up for activities for the week. Once we found one we wanted, we had to put our hand on it and raise our hand. Then one of our counselors would sign us up. We were assigned counselors- Ella and I were assigned to Beth. We started down the long, winding hill to the Rec Hall, to sign up for out activities.

**A/N Okay, I thought that this chapter would have the signing up of activities, but I didn't get around to it yet. Really long chapters annoy me, so I try to cut it at about 1200 words.**

** Last Chapters Question:** What was your reaction to Titanic?**  
>Mine:<strong> I was so upset! I mean how could you just kill off Jack? I'm so screwed up about it. My parents always laugh at me when I bring it up- ranting about how sad I was when they killed off Jack. And did she die at the end? Or was she dreaming? I liked her- I don't want her dead, but as a writer, I feel that her dying at the end, and then all of the other people who lost their lives, were welcoming her back aboard the Titanic, which also died (metaphorically).

This Chapter's Question: What do you do when a slightly younger kid (like 3 years) insults you or acts like they know more?

Answer in a review! Review as always! I want like 12 please!

_Keep reading, Alessa(:_


	4. Activities and Nightly Routine

**A/N Expect many chapters as I am out of power (thank you Irene) for the next WEEK! (It started on Sat, and now will most likely be resolved on Sat). I am stuck with this cast of characters: Mom, the only normal one, but still Mom, Dad, angry for not buying a generator, and only able to borrow a cheap-ish one for showers and the microwave, (cable's out taking internet with it), Little Wii addicted brother- 4 years old, won't shut up, Grandmother, from Peru, light dependent, bothering me about hygiene (skipped a shower- AHHHHHH!) (you're not supposed to be squeaky-clean- that's bad for you too!), and grandfather, poor guy who has to get tests done. So yeah! Very fun!**

**I hope everyone's okay! I tried texting all of my friends but all of the cell towers in my area are down…except one, that is very far away, so the service is so spotty (blah).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. And I don't own BOTDF. Or King Kong. Or any of the songs below. Or Westpoint. or Wii. (Can you tell that I just keep scrolling back up to this list and adding things as I go along? :)**

**Songs Listened To (usually affects story because I write as I go along): About A Girl (Nirvana), Boots and Boys (Ke$ha (lol), 3D (T3RROR-3RROR), Domination (T3RROR-3RROR)**

Beth directed us on line, beside the big red building, next to the tetherball courts. There were stairs leading up to it, because it was on such a sloped little area. The front entrance, the one that you could get to directly from the trail, was closed off for leaving children only. The camp store was sort of inside and outside. It was a square with two counters, next to each other. One half was on the covered 'deck' which was more like a covered entrance. Most of the Oscadees and Seniors got their one snack and drink there each day. The younger kids went to the inside counter, only at designated times.

After waiting a while, Cabin 17 was let in.

The riding director, looked up and asked who was taking riding. All of us but Fang, Iggy, Brad and Lissa raised their hands. I had to say, I was excited to ride horses for the first time.

"Fang, want to teach again this summer?" she asked, is there anything he can't do at this camp?

He shrugged, a yes for her, and she said, "Okay I've got you for 4th period. How many beginners do we have?" Ella, Jenny and I raised our hands again. "Good, you have Fang to teach you. 4th period. Don't sign up for anything else."

I sighed and told her my name when she asked, to sign up.

"Onward!" yelled Abby, and ushered us to the tables. I avoided the first one, knowing that it was the 4th period one. I moved on the 3rd period table. I decided that soccer would be a fun activity to enjoy, and also decided that these two weeks would be my adventurous two weeks, all with physically exhausting activities. For second period, I took tennis, something I had always been meaning to try, but never got around to. I was stuck between ropes course and windsurfing, when Iggy came up behind me with an interpreter, just for the reading part.

"Take Farm with me. It's fun trust me, and you don't want to have to wind-surf in 3 degree water. Not fun."

I debated his argument, and decided to go with him for Farm. Making allies is very important, I reminded myself, still in the defensive. He was being honestly nice, so I trusted him, for the two weeks at least.

I was about to leave, when I spotted a t-shirt that caught my attention. 'BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR' the shirt said. I nearly ran to owner.

"BOTDF?" I asked, for they were a band I thoroughly enjoyed listening to.

"Uh, YEAH!" she yelled and laughed. It was the most ridiculous laugh I'd ever heard, but it was also the best. By far.

"Max," I said, holding my hand out.

"Gabby, but call me Autumn." she said.

"Why Autumn? It's kind of different from Gabby…?"

"Well, I'm in a band, and Autumn is my stage name, so I just go by it."

I nodded, impressed.

"And what about Max?" she started, "How did you end up with that name?

"Well, I'm adopted, so my mom let me name myself. I kept my last name- Ride, and named myself Maximum for, well, fun." I gave a rare smile, which she returned, much more openly, and probably much less rare than mine.

"Well, Max, see you around." she said, and walked out to meet up with the rest of her cabin.

Back at the cabin, Abby declared that shower time would be right after dinner on normal days. The exception being today, and a few other days, where shower time could be moved to allow special activities. We would be given 10 min. to shower, and the two shower areas would be sectioned off, by doors, guarded by counselors, to girls and boys. We have to go down to the light-house- epicenter to all of your personal hygiene needs- for showers and bathrooms, unless we are close to the other bathrooms, in the baking room, which, in my opinion, is an odd place to put bathrooms. Just sayin'.

"Now guys," Carter began, "we are going to do devotions and Fun Factors! Tonight we'll have me in the guy's room, Beth in the girl's room, and Abby and Adam outside, on the porch. Clear? Old campers explain to new ones." He then turned and walked into his and Adam's room, closest to the door. The guy's room was across from Carter and Adam's room, which was much smaller, seeing as they built four rooms and a entry-ish hall, and then split one, the one on the right when you walked in, in half, one for girl counselors and one for the guy's.

When you walked in, there were five doors. Two on the right wall, for the counselors, one on the right side of the far wall, for the girl's room, one on the left side of the far wall, the 'hangout lounge', and one on the left, for the guys. Each door had a giant sign, some symbol of the people who lived inside it. Adam and Carter, had posters of sport players, signaling that they were sport players, and guys. Abby and Beth's had a British and American flags, next to each other, and some pictures of the two. The girl's door just had a sign that said 'GIRL'S' but I assumed that we would change that eventually. The guys mirrored ours, except you know.

"Abby! Yuh is wit meh! I can't pull that off...can I ?" Abby sighed and skipped outside, and Adam took Kit. Beth grabbed Ella, and Carter stole Bill.

I sat in the HOL with everyone else. Lissa sat on the couch, legs crossed, and checked out Fang, who was sitting with me Gabby and Iggy on the beanbags.

"So," I asked, "horseback riding?"

"Yep." said Iggy. I guess I looked very shocked, because Gabby said, "Fang taught him when he was little...he still rides, but just not at camp."

I looked at Fang for confirmation, although for some reason I almost fully trusted Gabby- even after less than a day. He nodded and looked away, so I asked, "What, don't talk?"

He shrugged and I rolled my eyes, actually slightly annoyed. Little Abby poked her head in and squeaked, "Max, you're up."

I groaned and got up. I walked out of the HOL, into the entry hall, and out the door.

I hadn't really payed attention to the outside of the cabin. We were farthest back int the wood by far, compared to the other cabins, but definitely not the highest up. A porch ran the whole length of the cabin. It was in-front, and was mostly railed off, except for in the middle, which had two steps to get in and out of the raised cabins. There was a small bench on one side, and you could see into the guy's room. On the other side, you can see into Carter and Adam's room.

Abby sat me down on the floor opposite Adam, and now Kit who had just walked outside.

Abby went through- asked how my day was, what activities I had chosen, and how I liked the cabin- and it's occupants. I answered only semi-honestly, not sure what to say. She then sent me back inside, to get Lissa.

After calling me a loser, she sent Jenny to get her bug-spray and set up her bug netting for the night. I felt bad for little Jenny, even though she just did it so Lissa would pretend to be her friend.

I sat on a red beanbag. After sinking into it's micro-beady goodness, I looked up to find Ella giggling, and whispering in Iggy's ear. He laughed, and looked in my direction. I glared, and asked what was going on.

"Just laughing at you, Miss Ride," laughed Iggy with a wave of his hand.

"Pajamas!" yelled Abby while she shook her arms in the air like she was at a sports arena, and her team had just scored. We all tripped over ourselves to get to our rooms, not because she was going all King Kong on us, but because joking around with her was so easy.

I opened my trunk, and searched through the bags, and bags, and bags (my mom really likes putting things in bags) of clothing, games, etc. for my pajamas. I finally found them, a tank and then my rainbow (ish) checkered sweats. The color that showed up the most was black, but there was also red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple on them. There was a row of black (going down), and a row of colors, every other square was a base color. They colors mixed vertically (blue and purple), and then mixed with the black (horizontally). It created a pretty cool effect, ind of dizzying. It was my favorite. My tank top was black as well.

Ella and I walked out to the HOL, and found almost everyone sitting in a circle. The guys were sitting on the floor, obviously letting the girls have the beanbags.

I sat back in my red one, and we waited for the rest of the crew to join. Fang came walking in, black sweats and a gray shirt that said **WESTPOINT **in gold. **(This is most likely not an official shirt- I did look up their colors- gray, black, and gold, so it would be slightly accurate) **He looked at me with an intensity that to this day I have no idea how he conjured it up. In response, I held his gaze, until he sat down, and Carter announced that tonight's devotion wouldn't be very serious- What is the funniest thing that's ever happened to you?

I thought of the time that my cousin came over, and played our Wii, beating all of us at every game we threw at him. Did I mention he was four? I put my hand up for the stuffed animal that was being passed around. After I shared my story, I passed it to Fang, wondering if his story would be longer than a sentence long.

He nodded at me in thanks, and took a deep breath as if he needed a lot of air for the story. "Well, once I was leading a horse to the rings, when it escaped and ran around camp wildly. I got on another horse bareback and chased it through the woods. Very fun."

It received a chuckle, but not as much as mine did. When we finished, all of us were allowed a half hour to do as we pleased. Suddenly the lights were turned off and someone yelled, "Taps!"

Taps played, and I recalled the story about the man whose son had died in war, and they refused to give him a burial, so he wrote this song for his late son. It was a sad story, and a sad song too.

**~o0o~**

We walked down the hill to the light-house to brush our teeth. There were so many people there, and we could hardly spit out the toothpaste, so we just spit in the woods.

Ella and I trudged up the hill back to Cabin 17.

"Bed, bed, bed, bed." Adam repeated, as each new camper walked in the door. I closed the door behind me, and steped on my trunk to the top bunk. I'd always liked being high up, my favorite place in the world was the sky. I, unlike many people, loved planes. Seeing the clouds was like a dream.

Ella, the more land-oriented girl, preferred the ground, and the bottom bunk- but that was a-okay with me. I rolled over in bed, and waited for sleep to take me.

**A/N And...end chapter 4! Okay so right in the middle of writing this chapter, my power came back on and I was like HOLY !#$ POWER! So I did this whole victory dance because our power was supposed to come back on Saturday! **

**Last Chapter's Question: Kids who think their the smartest thing in the world?**

**My answer: AHHHH! KILL THEM! Haha just kidding. But I get all kiddish because not that I was that kid, but kids like that made me insane when I little so I get all 7 years old on them! lol**

**This chaper's question: Favorite movie of all time?**

**Anyway, it was really funny because we borrowed a generator from my cousin's for showers, and then we had all of these people over to take showers. I don't kow why this is so funny to me, but like 5 families came over for showers because the rescue center (the high school-middle school) was packed, and no one could get to the shower rooms. Because so many people have no power, my school opening is being post-poned and post-poned. Very annoying. Not that I'm mad that we don't have school... It's funny that being a writer, I wanted to be out of power for longer just so I would have a better story to tell. (: All of our food rotted so we had to throw it out): blech!**

**I want 20 REVIEWS for next chapter. It's a lot but I like reviews! It helps me out!**

_See you, Alessa(:_

_**HEY! P.S. If you vote on my poll you get a sneak peek of the next chapter! Thanks guys!**  
><em>


	5. Morning Rituals and New Enemies

**A/N Hey! Thanks for the reviews, as always. Special thanks to _Anna Ride _for helping me out with some future chapter ideas!**

**Disclaimer: No own Max, Ipod, Hunger Games  
><strong>

My eyes fluttered open. Still dark out. I clicked my Ipod. It was 2AM. Lovely.

I got up, and grabbed the book that was still on the little shelf next to my head. I jumped off the bed noiselessly. It was something I had mastered during the our free time. It's all about what part of the foot you land on.

I reached out aimlessly for the door knob until I finally found it. I turned right, following my mental map to the HOL.

I stumbled into the room.

"Oh m-" my hand slapped over my mouth. His eyes widened too. There sat Fang. Clad in...boxers. "I am so sorry!" I whispered, totally red-faced.

He shook his head noiselessly, in forgiveness. Lissa was right...Fang did have nice abs. 6- no eight pack. Yummy. WAIT! WHAT THE HELL! I am Max Ride. I am Max Ride. Max Ride does not think that way. I am Max Ride. Max Ride who had a boyfriend. Sam.

"Well... Good Night!" I rushed back to the open door.

"Stay." Fang breathed down my neck. Had his hand firmly holding my arm. "Here. For a while."

My heart stopped...why would he want me to stay?

I gave him a strange look and nodded. He turned back around, and sat down, in no way acting as if he was going to find any pants. At least no time soon.

I sighed and sat in a beanbag next to him. Opening The Hunger Games, I sank into beady goodness (which I am sure I have mention before) and began to read.

I was deep in the book when I felt eyes on me. I looked up at Fang, and he quickly looked down, back at the Angel Experiment. Hmm...That's weird...

I kept reading, and my eyes grew heavy. Soon I fell into a light sleep. Just before I fell into the realm of deep sleep, I felt two wiry arms slide under me, and pull me up into Fang's chest.

**_~o0o~_**

"Morning girls," came Abby's hoarse morning voice, as I heard the morning bugle in the distance. I groaned, always one for a long sleep. I sat up. It seemed that my book was back on my shelf with a bookmark holding my place. Gabby's book light was in it's original place. I felt my cheeks heat up when I remembered what had happened last night, the end being him bringing me to bed like a five year old...how did he even get me up here...? Hmm...

"Get dressed!" bellowed Iggy from the guy's room, "GOOOOO! To the lighthouse!" He called as we heard the sounds of 6 guys stomping out the door.

The girls got up much less war like, and filed outside half asleep. Jenny's eyes were pretty much closed, even though Lissa shrieked for her to cover her face, so none of the hot guys would see her. I had put on some black 'sophie' shorts (as Ella had called them when she picked them out) and a red and white soccer tee.

We scrambled down the hill in our half asleep state, and combed our hair, brushed our teeth, and waited for everyone else to finish applying makeup. After finishing all of our morning activities, we hiked up the hill, and went to clean the cabin for inspection. Adam had told us something about the nurses checking the cabins, and then announcing the best and worst cabins, the worst having to clean the Mess Hall after dinner. Blech.

I made my bed and took my towel (drying) from the rafters. I put my book in a nice position, and put out the picture that my mom had packed, of her, me, and Ella, and the other one of me Sam, J.J., and Tess, all laughing outside the roller-rink. The shelf was small, so I decided to put my book in my trunk, and angled the two pictures towards the middle.

I was surprised that I had actually put things nicely. Even Lissa had arranged her makeup in an orderly fashion as opposed to it all jumbled together in a pile. Ella gushed about my pictures, and rushed out of the room to tell some one that the infamous un-clean Max had made her bed. And put something away.

"Slingers!" called Carter, and Bill went to drag Lissa out of the girl's room. She groaned and pushed his hand away. Bill rubbed his nose, and made a face. Did her perfume smell that bad? I giggled inwardly, and helped Jenny take down Lissa's netting, and fold it up.

"Why...do you put up with Lissa? To be popular?" I asked, after working up some courage.

She glanced out the door. "She...knows something about me...something I don't want out."

"Blackmail?" It all made sense. "She's using blackmail..."

"Yeah...well...I'm not supposed to tell anyone, or she'll spill it."

"...Spill what?" I asked, cautiously.

She leaned in, and whispered it in my ear. Oh. I looked at her. "What are we going to do to get her back?"

Jenny smiled, and said, "I think I might have an idea."

**_~o0o~_**

We sauntered down the trail, the plan still fresh in our minds, and the very thought of getting her made me smile. Deviously.

I filled Iggy in, but told him it was a prank. He graciously agreed. This might turn out pretty good.

I sat down, and Iggy slid in next to me. He looked uncomfortable when Bill (Lissa didn't like to touch food...or drink...needless to say she set the entire table) came and everyone started serving themselves. _He can't serve himself._

Once I had the bowl of eggs, I said, "How much eggs do you want, Iggs?"

Iggy smiled, and told me one scoop. I carefully served him one scoop on his left side. "Pancakes?"

"Sure. Why not?"

I smiled and got him a two pancakes.

"Syrup?" I asked, not having any idea what he liked.

"Please. And a lot of it." His smile faded. Iggy lowered his voice. "Thanks, Max."

"No problem." I put my arm around him, he was already like a little brother. He smiled and pushed me away playfully. I laughed, and dug into my food. The pancakes held no comparison to Mom's, but they were pretty good.

Lissa stood up to get something, and then had a change of heart. She got between me and Iggy's head's and snarled, "Are you going to cut his food for him too?" Iggy tensed.

I went on with out skipping a beat. "Eating salad so you don't get fat?" I looked around as if I didn't want anyone to hear, "I wouldn't even bother- you're still getting fat." I gave a fake smile and finished eating.

I had just made my first enemy. And _all_ of my enemies go down.

**A/N Shortie I know...Sorry. I wanted to end it there. Sounded better...After this 'day' the chapters will be a day-and I am going to skip some off days too, after we get into it more. Or condense them. I don't know. Because my goal is to keep it under 30 chapters (prob NOT gonna happen), a lot of days will have to be either skipped, or regarded as a boring day for Max...Does anyone even read these? Of you do, tell me in a review. I'll feature you. I'm just gonna rant for a couple more sentences so the review thing is hidden...Lalala...Anyway I want to thank everyone who ever reviewed and have helped me (**_Splash of Color- The suggestion queen:_**)! Thanks!**

**That little scene between Max and Iggy is my favorite so far...I actually wrote this, and then looked at the manga version of Max Ride and read the part where Iggy breaks down... I'm actually liking this fic...so review!  
><strong>

Last Chappies Question: All time favorite movie:

My answer: A League of Their Own. My first Tom Hanks movie (ahhhh fave actor ever) and Madonna was pretty funny. First adult-ish movie. Saw it when I was five, fell in love(:

**This chapters question: Favorite place in the world?**

Thanks!

**_10 reviews before I continue. 25th and 30th get featured. I'll feature a story of yours! Thanks!_**

_-Alessa(:_


	6. Day 1

**A/N Heyyy Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the 'incident' in the last chappie(;**

**Songs: Without You (Junip) (This song explains why some of the scenes are in slow-mo)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride, or any bands mentioned before or after this update. **

The bugle went again, and we went back to the cabins (another trek (blah). We went over the schedule:

**Wake Up Bugle: 7:20  
>Breakfast: 8:00<br>Cabin Clean-Up: 8:30  
>Activity Classes 1-3: 9:00-12:30<br>Lunch: 12:30  
>Siesta: 1:00<br>Activity Class 4: 2:00  
>Cabin Activity: 3:00<br>Optional Rec: 4:00  
>Dinner: 5:30<br>Free Cabin Time: 6:00  
>Fun FactorsDevotions: 7:15  
>Flashlight Time: 9:00<br>GO TO SLEEP: 9:20**

It seemed pretty simple. "The activities for Optional Rec. are announced at lunch. Waterfront is always an option unless its pouring. We can get things from the store, and usually the farm is open."

I nodded, very happy.

The bugle went off again, and I walked out, soon to realize I had no idea where to go. I found Iggy. "To Farm?" I asked.

"Follow the trail. Keep going, past the tennis courts." I nodded, and grabbed on to the end of my jacket. He stared in the same direction, only occasionally tilting his head, as if hearing something we weren't.

He probably was.

I kept going down the trail, and passed the Rec Hall. After that, the trail curved left a bit, and we went over a bridge, sitting over a stream. To my right, was a giant house. Patrick and family's house. Then to the left was the prettiest meadow I had ever seen. There were a few tall, skinny trees, and they had allowed the grass to grow a little, so the soft flowery weeds could grow. It was dotted with white spots, the weeds that you're supposed to wish on.

I picked one up and held it in front of Iggy's face. "Blow and make a wish." He got the message and blew the little pieces off. "To a fun summer, and to find more people like you." I smiled and squeezed his hand.

We kept going, past the tennis courts. Rounding the corner, on the right was a little open shed, with picinic tables. Girls (and a few guys) we weaving...baskets. Cool.

In front of us, was the farm and stables. There was a gate, that had a rope that you had to unhook to get in. I unhooked it, and pushed Iggy in. I re-hooked it, not wanting to be the one who let the animals out on the first day, and walked in after him. On the right, and sort of behind me were the stables. They were a few horses in there, but from what I could see, the rest were being ridden. We walked into the entrance of the barn and were met with a bunch of little girls.

"Iggy!" one squealed, and ran up, jumping.

"Hi, Tasha!" he said, and picked her up. "Tasha, meet Max."

"Hi Max!" she giggled. I smiled and waved.

"Iggy! Iggy! Iggy!" All of the little kids called.

"Gazzy!" he cried, and dropped Tasha. A little blond boy ran into his arms. They hugged for a little while, and pulled back. "Max," Iggy said, "Gazzy; Gazzy, Max."

"Hey Gazzy...um, interesting name."

He let one rip, and I suddenly understood. Iggy laughed, and gave him a high five. I rolled my eyes, and the counselor shushed us. "Everyone get a basket!" We all found a plastic basket to sit on, and made a circle.

"Hello girls and boys. My name is Sydney! I'll be teaching you about the different animals on the farm!"

She stood up, and opened a pen. She picked up a baby chick, and handed it to Tasha. She kept handing them out until we all had one. Mine was huge.

"Name your chick," Sydney smiled, "And then we'll begin."

I named mine Big P oof. Because it was the largest of them all, and he was also very poofy. When I announced my name Iggy cracked up, and I wasted a world famous glare upon him. Gazzy giggled, and just that sound alone made me smile.

"Iggy," Sydney warned.

"Sorry, Sydney." Iggy apologized, slightly jokingly.

"Mine's Atomic!" Gazzy laughed, very happy with his choice of name.

"Fire Wire, just because it sounds cool." Iggy said, as equally happy with choices. Iggy was feeling the chick, its beak, its wings, and fluffy body. Remembering it.

I would definitely be able to remember mine, purely because of of its large size.

"Okay let's begin." Sydney nearly sang.

~o0o~

The bugle went, and I headed off to the tennis courts, after saying bye to Iggy, who moved on to ropes course...which was weird...how could he even see the ropes? Oh, well.

I opened the gate to the court and selected one of the tennis rackets. I grabbed a tennis ball and bounced it on the strings. Not the easiest task.

A girl, about my age, walked in with a bag on her shoulder, her tennis racket inside. She picked up three balls. She put two in her pocket and went to the court. "Hey." She said, and scratched her back with her racket.

Or so I thought. She threw the ball up in the air and brought the racket down with such force, it sped right past my head, after it bounced in the court.

My eyes widened, "Oh! Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "I really need to work on that."

Jeez...that was bad? "Are you kidding me?" I asked, annoyed.

"It didn't go in the right box!" she stuttered.

I groaned- I'm going to SUCK at this. "Sorry, I'm new."

She smiled. "My name's Ali!"

"Max...who's the teacher for this?"

"That would be me." A guy walked in. "Ryan Pilner. Call me Pilner!"

He seemed nice enough. He told us how to hold our rackets, and informed me of the difference between backhand and forehand. I actually had an okay swing- it wasn't as wild as some of the newcomers. Most of them landed in the green court.

But serving was another thing. I got my continental grip going...but I just couldn't get the ball to go in the correct box on the court. I sighed when the bugle went, and I had to put my racket back. I bid farewell to Ali (that was really random but it sounded very fancy) and made my way across the bridge and to the soccer field.

~o0o~

I put on cleats and shin-guards (the cleaned then every two weeks, so you got fresh ones) and grabbed a ball. I played soccer back at home, so I knew some pretty good moves.

When I walked out of the shack, the first thing I heard was a soccer ball being hit with such force, it made a loud sound. It was a common sound on the field, it made me feel at home.

I ball shot towards my head. I caught it with one hand just before it hit me. "Playing or not, Ride?" Fang asked, in all black, slowly making his way towards me. I glared, and kicked mine at his chest.

"I'd say playing," I replied as it hit his chest.

He made a face and tossed the ball back. I smirked and we began with some basic drills. Shooting, passing, trapping. I liked shooting the best. I hit every four corner- every time. Not to sound self centered or anything.

When the bugle went, I walked to lunch with Fang. He was slightly more animated, and used his hands to explain things better. When we finally made it up the hill, the doors were open, and we walked in. Everyone was already sitting and Kit raised and eyebrow.

"Whehivyatuben? Wutchubendin?" (Translation: Where have you too been? What have you been doing?) My cheeks turned pink.

"Oh just making out." Fang stated calmly. All of Cabin 17 stopped talking and stared at us. Fang rolled his eyes. "Really?"

I snorted. "Yeah right."

We sat down, I was next to Abby. She started asking about my first day of camp and such, and I replied all good- still need to see about horseback riding.

I reached for the salt, and my hand brushed Fang's. "Sorry." I muttered, but I was out breath...just that one touch and I couldn't breathe? Max Ride. Max Ride. Max Ride.

After lunch we went back to the cabin for Siesta.

I took a short nap, and woke up when Ella shook my shoulder, five minutes before the bugle. I changed into my jeans and walked down the hill with Ella and Fang. Jenny was no where to be seen, so we just went without her.

Once we passed the Rec. Hall, Ella realized that she had forgot her boots. She ran back up the hill leaving Fang and I behind.

I started to trudge down, to cross over the river., but Fang caught my arm.

"What?" I snapped. He smirked and nodded his head towards the bake house. I gave him a look like wth?

He pulled me past it, and into the woods. He looked around. "I found this when I was 10. Come on." He led me down a hill, and next to stream. There were stones, and he hopped onto one. "Come on, Max." Fang held out a hand. I grasped it, and jumped to a rock next to him. I wobbled, and he caught me.

"Whoa there." I smiled, and skipped to the half way mark of the river. He stepped silently across, to the other end. I followed in pursuit, and jumped as high as I could to land on the dirt. I landed like a cat, and dusted myself off. He chuckled, and then stopped. "Don't show anyone this place."

"What? Why?"

"Because then it wouldn't be mine...the place I go to be alone."

I nodded, and hiked up the hill, until we reached the farm. I scurried to find boots that fit me, and Fang went...well I don't really know where he went. Ella arrived while I was trying on helmets. I found the perfect one- it was velvet. I put it on and walked out to the fence to wait for everyone else.

I looked to my left, hearing the thudding of hooves. The rider was pretty advanced, cantering, and maKing jumps. The horse was pure black, even his saddle was dark. The rider waved me in, so I walked around to the opening of the ring.

I stepped in and the rider stopped, and kind of walk walked the horse towards me. He jumped down- Fang.

I stared up at his giant horse. "His name's Mutiny." He patted the horse's snout. "Say hi to Max." Mutiny whined, and shook his head. I held out my hand, and he licked it. Giggling, I turned to Fang, but he was looking at his horse.

"I-I'll get you a horse," he said, shook his head a little, and ran off to the stables. When everyone else returned, Fang came back, with two horses on lines, and another three teachers, each with a horse trailing behind them. We made a little semi circle as one teacher spoke to us.

"Okay- my name's Erin- but call me Erflare (Air-Flare). Fang will teach you how to get on and off your horse using the mounting block." He showed us- grasping the reins, putting your left foot on the stirrups, and swinging over.

"Okay, now Karlee will assign you your horses for the week."

A pretty cool looking girl stepped up, and assigned us horses. "Hm...Ella? You have Maisy...Monique?"

"Please call me Nudge...I just want to say that I'm super excited to ride a horse for the first time and I-"

"You have Charles." Karlee interrupted. Thank god. "Max? You'll be riding Ringo."

I nodded. Fang, who I now realized was standing next to me, pointed at the beautiful golden stallion. He was huge, and I had a bit of an issue mounting him. Fang actually had to give me a boost from the mounting block.

I got balanced, and kicked Ringo. He didn't even budge. I kicked harder: nothing. "Ringo! Go!" He still didn't move. I heard a laughing snort to my left. I glared Fang down, who was laughing at my attempt to get the horse moving. "You get him to go!"

Fang just made a clicking sound, and Ringo began to bob his head and get in line with the other horses. "Pfft." I muttered.

We weaved, and walked for this class but that was about it for the hour. We dismounted, and brought the horses back to the stables.

Fang and I got drinks, and hopped across the river to the cabin.

For cabin activity, we just did a name game and stuff like that. Bill started sneezing so bad, they had Jack take him down to the nurse.

For optional rec, I bought myself a candy bar, and strolled the camp grounds. Dinner was uneventful, and the devotions were skipped becase we were so tired. I quickly fell asleep, super wiped.

**A/N Yeah so the ending was rushed blah blah blah. I just wanted this out before school starts (tomorrow! eek!)**

**My fave place has to be Peru, my homeland (although I look nothing like I'm from there lol).**

**Question: Should I run for Student Council President? Or Vice? If Giraffe Boy is Running- I ain't. But I want your opinion.**

**Reviews: Kinda sad I didn't get 30): **

**Up to 30 Reviews: 1 week deadline  
>32 Reviews: 5 day deadline<br>35: 3 day deadline  
>40+: Next day<strong>

**REVIEW!**

_Review please: Alessa(:_


	7. WHOA!  HOLD ON!

**A/N Heyy! Chappie- school is CRAZY. I only like three of my teachers- the rest are wack-jobs!**

**FeAtUrEd AuThoUr: boxtoplad999! She has written one story for Max Ride- and it's pretty good! So check it out!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. **

"Mornin' girls..." came Abby's morning voice again- very raspy and very heard to describe. The guys ran out again, and we repeated our morning routine.

We tromped down the hill for breakfast, and Lissa was hanging around Bill wayyyyy too much. He was sneezing, and his face began turning red, as well as his arms. She snuck a kiss on his cheek, and he started coughing terribly.

"Yo, Bill! You okay?" Carter called as he walked towards him. Bill's arms were swelling to very inhuman sizes, red as ever. Hives.

I was kind of disgusted. I have a strong stomach...but man this wasn't agreeing with me. I stepped back, stumbling over rocks.

"Max?"

I shook my head, and ran to the Rec. Hall.

I ran onto the stage, and hid behind the huge curtain-y thing, trying to erase the sight of Bill's disfigured arms and legs. I pushed the childhood memories out of my head. My terrible nightma-

"You okay?" Fang stepped out from the shadows.

"Fine." I snapped.

"You're pale," he said, brushing his hand across my cheek.

I shied away from his cold touch. "Just go away, Fang."

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Not happening."

I glared. "Then how do I get you to go away?"

He leaned back on the wall. "You don't."

I snorted. "Sureee."

"Max..." he sighed.

"Once, again- what?"

Fang got in my face. And moved in. Yup...he kissed me...and I ran away for the second time today, feeling like a cheater.

Poor Sam...would I tell him? Of course, they gave us our emails from home right when I reached the gang.

From Mom:

_Max! I am so happy that you're at camp! I'm sure you're making many friends and having a great time! _

_I love you! Mom._

From Sam:

_Hey Maxie. Miss you already, sweets. Hope you're having a good time, and don't go kissing any other boys(: Just kidding! _

_Love you, Sam_

Yeah THAT helped. By the end of the day I was feeling so guilty, I just had to confront Fang.

At Optional Rec, I found him at the farm with Iggy.

"Fang!" I yelled, and grabbed his shirt. I made him go around to some area near the pasture.

"What." he snapped, and I saw that this conversation was seemingly repeating itself.

"You know what! What was that back there? Playing with the new girl?"

"Your the one that was playing with me!" he argued, "Flaunting around like some single hot shot-"

"Oh, no way! No way! I don't even want to hear it!"

"Then don't listen!" He smashed his lips against mine, and hugged my body close. I was about to pull away...when I realized I kind of liked it...but then I pulled back, and pushed him off. I ran, once again, for the _third_ time today away. Straight to Iggy, with whom I hugged, tightly. He hugged back, and then after a minute asked.

"Hi...who are you?"

I laughed, "Max."

"Oh...why are you hugging me?" he seemed confused, but didn't pull back.

"Because Fang is an ass."

"True...so what happened?" I explained it, and he nodded.

"Yeah...ass..." I smiled, and gave him one last squeeze before pulling back.

"See!" Fang yelled, louder than I had ever heard him talk, and then he stepped down into the woods- his path. He though I was flirting with Iggy...and him, didn't he?

Iggy told me what had happened with Bill- he had a very serious reaction to something in Lissa's makeup, and had slowly been reacting to it. He was currently in the hospital. I hoped he was okay.

I sat on the other end of the table from Fang, who was fumming. Iggy was going to yell at him later. I had found some sort of weird brotherly-bond between me and Iggy.

After dinner, we went for showers, and guess who was making-out outside the Lighthouse? That's right, Fang and Lissa. They didn't even try to hide it.

I walked over and whispered, "Hey there are kids here- and even I'm scarred for life. Hey Lissa, lighten up on the spit...kinda gross." I walked in, and took an ice cold shower- even though there was hot water at the camp- thinking the whole time that I didn't even need to insult Fang like I did Lissa- he was perfect. Wait...what?

Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam.

Right...I knew that. Adam had been cool enough to get today's letters.

Mom:

_LOVE YOU MAX! Please write soon! I want to hear what and how you're doing. _

_I love you!_

Sam:

_Hey cutie! I need to hear from you! JJ says hi, and I do too. My parents say hi and hope you're having fun. I know how much you didn't want to go to this camp...but I'm really hoping you'll like it. Don't forget how much I love you. _

_Sam_

**A/N Fineee shortie(: But I had to tie up some loose ends for future plot twists that you will (hopefully) like. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed... well mostly one: _Yesmeen, for reviewing like 1700000000000 billion times((:_**

**_Answer: Will I run? I have no idea. It seems that AB (look on profile under 'other peeps' he's also in the Awesome Student Council story right now) is running- and I do not think that I stand much of a chance over him- he went to a super duper leadership forum. That I did not go to): I didn't get picked. Saddd._**

**_New Question: Who's your favorite actor ever? Who's mine? (Do you remember?)_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

**_Up to 40- 1 week deadline  
>45- 5d deadline<br>50- 3d deadline  
>50+ -1d deadline!<em>**

_Alessa(:_


	8. Not So BadWait Yes It Is

**A/N Heyyyy I have to answer some reviews...**

**TO GENERAL PUBLIC: So people are asking me: WHERE IS THE FAX?. Although I do love the reviews, don't doubt my Fax abilities. Although unpracticed, I am making it to loosely go along with the books- so give me at least two chapters before some mutual Fax. **

**Yesmeen: I think it will be about 30 chapters- I don't want it to be one of those super duper long fics.**

**BreatheCarolina3: I don't like to have super long chapters (over 1500 words) even though a few are way over, and some are a little below. Also: yeah I know that the last chapter was rushed, but I had to make that one pretty bad, and get it out in like two days. That last one had a lot of weird spazzy moments that tied up loose ends(: so please stick with it: it'll will (hopefully) get better(:**

**Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride: Yes, I am learning Spanish. My family comes from Peru and I know no Spanish which is bad because they all speak it and I don't(: Black Veil Brides are a really cool metalcore group. Their first album (We Stitch These Wounds) is more screamo oriented, all of the songs featuring screaming. Their second album (Fallen Angels) has no screaming, because Andy Six tore his vocal chords...he also broke his ribs during a concert (fell...from high...) and kept singing((:**

**Disclaimer: No own! **

I sighed into my pillow as the bugle went. It had been a week since 'it' happened, and I was totally not wanting to have to talk to you know who...

We headed down to breakfast, and I nearly relived Bill's...reaction. He was still in recovering- his reaction was very severe, and he could have died.

I sat and ate my eggs in silence.

~o0o~

I mentally prepared myself for horseback riding. After slipping on my skinny jeans, I headed out the door with Jenny, and met up Autumn half way. She was headed to Creative Writing by the stream. I saw Fang slip into the woods. I glared at the back of his head.

"Mad?" Autumn asked, looking in the direction of my killer glare.

"Maybe..." I mumbled, looking down.

She sighed. "Face the feelings Max, face the feelings." She waved goodbye, and walked to larger rocks that they sat on for CW.

"Bye," I grumbled, and kept walking.

I mounted Ringo and kicked him hard. He started trotting. I had him circle the ring a few times, but then he started slowing. I kicked his four times, hard, and he started cantering.

I freaked- I had no idea what to do. I couldn't post- he was going to fast, so I started getting bounced around, and soon, he bucked me off his back.

I grunted when my back hit the dirt. I went to get up, to capture Ringo, but it didn't work that way. Ow...everything ached.

Someone slid in the dirt on his knees. "Max!" Everything went black.

~o0o~

My eyes fluttered, the world hazy and spinning. When everything went into focus, Fang was dozing off in the corner. Great...he was the guy. I moved, and his dark eyes shot open.

The nurse came in. "Well, well, well," she glanced at the clipboard at the end of my bed, "Max. Your awake." It was really early, no girls were around.

"What time is it?" I asked, confused.

"I'd say about six."

"PM?"

"No dear, AM."

"I've been out all night!"

"Actually...for the past two days!" She gave a little laugh. "Your lucky Fang here ran you here right after you fell."

I looked at him, and he seemed angry. "I'm going to tell your counselors and sister that you have woken up. Excuse me."

She walked out the door, and I turned to Fang. "Thanks..." I mumbled.

He was shaking. "Don't _ever_ do that to me again!" He screamed, like he had been holding it in for the past...two days.

I glared. "To you? I thought I was just some hot shot newbie."

He sighed, "You were. When you ran away. Max...I like you. I do. Give me a chance." He and I both blinked, him as if he didn't mean to say that at all, me because of what he said.

"And Lissa?"

"Trying to make you jealous."

"I do have a boyfriend."

"So? Can he do this?" He leaned in and repeated his previous actions.

"I don't want to cheat Fang!"

"Then don't. Do you like me?"

I wasn't sure. "Well...I guess but-"

"Then what are you doing? Send him a letter."

"Oh so I have to break up via snail mail? No."

"Max..."

I sighed, "All this is going to be is a summer fling. Nothing more. Sam and I have history, he goes to my school..."

"Was it a lightning strike for him? No. I know that. But it was for me." He sighed again. "Think about it."

He walked out the door, leaving me gripping my sheets.

~o0o~

The next day (they had me stay in the infirmary overnight) I headed back up the long annoying hill, and entered the cabin.

"Max!" called Abby, smiling. Fang, sitting in the corner, still reading his book, raised his eyebrows. I had been thinking over night. Maybe I did like Fang...

In that instance, a note was dropped in my lap.

_Thought about it? Meet me in the Lighthouse._

Fang walked out the door...I would be with Fang...and if it worked out I would break up with Sam. And if it didn't...who cares? Camp secret. The only one hwo knew Sam was Ella and she wouldn't tell. This was out of character for me and I kind of liked- taking chances, living on the edge...although that edge _was_ a summer fling...

I asked to go to the lighthouse (it was Siesta) and Beth agreed.

I skipped down the hill, my heart beating fast. I opened the door, and looked around. Nothing was in the immeadiate are, so I turned left for the showers. Nothing in the girls...I opened the door for the guys, and walked through it... Maybe he was in the bathroo-

Strong arms grasped my waist, and pulled me close. What happened? Well...just a make-out session, but it ended quick, because guys empty their bowels quick, and they would be wondering where he had been.

I was happy...but slightly guilty...

~o0o~

We had been going on with the secret relationship for a while, and it was July 2nd, and news had returned that Bill wasn't returning to camp.

Fang and I were walking to the tennis courts, when some guy whistled behind me. "Ooh...look at that one." He laughed to his friends. Before I had time to come up with a snazzy comeback, Fang slugged him. I shrugged, it wasn't that bad having a body guard.

I saw Ella at the courts, kissing Iggy on the cheek. "Ooooooohhh!" I exagerated with a high-pitched voice. Ella smiled, and I decided it was high time to tell her about me and Fang.

"Hey Ella!" I pulled her to get a racket with me, and I told her.

"How is that going to work"

"Well It's not like Sam's going to find out..."

We walked outside of the shed, and her eyes widened, "Um...you might have a little problem with that plan..."

"What? Wh-"

"Maxie!"

Sam. My life just got a whole lot more complicated.

**A/N Heyyy...there's the twist! Hope you like. I'm going to change the summary to this maybe...  
><strong>

Max is sent off to the perfect Camp Sami- against her will. She decides to cheat on longtime boy-friend Sam with camper hottie Fang to be on the edge...but what happens when Sam shows up? She hides her fling from Sam to keep the peace...and makes Fang watch as she fakes being with Sam.

**Alright it's pretty bad- but you guys edit it. That's the question.**

**Answer from last chapter: Tom Hanks. Def.**

**_REVIEWS  
>55 Reviews: 2week deadline<br>60 Reviews: 1 week and a half deadline  
>65: 1week deadline<br>70: 3d deadline  
>75+: Next day<em>**

_Reviews Pleaseee-Alessa(:_**_  
><em>**


	9. Really Sam?

**A/N So I apologize for the terrible last two chapters- and I thank the people that are sticking with this...I wrote both in like and hour- so yeah totally not my best.**

**I should be doing my Social Studies HW right now...(crazy Mrs.C gives over 130 assignments over the year) but I love you guys more(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...jeez leave me alone.**

I gasped, more in surprise than happiness. "Sam! How did you even get in?"

"Well I was missing you, and JJ said that there could still be some openings- so I looked and there was!"

"Oh!" I hate you JJ. "That's so cool! What cabin are you in?"

He smiled. "That's just the best part! I'm with you in 17!"

Yay. I wobbled, and Fang caught me. I had no idea that he was there...

"Little woosy?" he asked. I nodded. "Must be the accident. I'll take you to the nurse."

"Accident?" Sam asked, concerned. "I can take her if you want."

"No I got it." Fang was cold, and he picked me up bridal style and walked me to the infirmary- only across the trail.

I shook my head. "Shit, Fang. Now what?"

"Break up with him."

"No...I don't want it to be awkward..."

"Then don't." Big help Fang.

"Fine. And are you really taking me to the nurse?"

"Yup."

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long summer.

~o0o~

It was the 4th of July. I sat in between Fang and Sam, thinking that nothing could be more awkward. We sang the announcement song:

"Announcements, announcements, annooo-uncements. Little peter cottontail hopping down the bunny trail- BANG! Announcements, announcements, annooo-uncements. Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, Mary had a little lamb-THE DOCTOR WAS SURPRISED! Announcements, announcements, annooo-uncements. Pat-rick stands alone, Pat-rick stands alone, high-ho the dairy-o, Pat-rick stands alone."

I loved that song...it was kind of funny to me. Patick told us our celebrations- first the counselors would compete in a soccer game, and then we would have a BBQ on the beach. Sounded like fun.

Back at the cabin, Sam kept touching me, hugging, kissing, stroking. Fan grew slightly tighter with each. It was weird...we hadn't even known each other for a year, and we were already protective like best friends. I shot a sorry smile at Fang. He didn't return it.

On the way to riding, we took the trail, and Fang sat on a rock, clearly a little upset. I sat next to him, and asked what was wrong.

"I don't like it," he replied. "I just don't."

I pecked him, and pulled him up. "Let's go."

Of course Sam ended up in our riding class, so when Fang hoisted my leg over humungo Ringo, Sam called, "Hey, man, lay off."

"Get on Apache. We're starting." Fang said, looking at the mounting block with a lot of intensity, hand in his back pockets. Fang mounted Mutiny with out the mounting block, and Sam tried the same. It didn't work. After a few failed attempts, he just used the mounting block.

Once everyone was mounted, we lined up, Ella, me, Sam, Jenny, Nudge. Fang and Mutiny walked back and forth as he inspected us. He was the only teacher today, as the others were on break for the day.

"Ella, heels down. Max, tighten reins. Nudge, sit up. Jenny...good. Sam. All of the above."

Sam blushed and adjusted. We did some posting trots...well everyone but Sam- still very begginer. Fang stopped us again, and for once, Ringo didn't have to walk in circles. Crazy stupid horse.

All of a sudden, Ringo went nuts. I pulled back on the reins, and he started moving backwards, going even more insane by each step. Then he bucked me. I flew off, arms waving, trying. I went in slow-mo, Sam yelled my name, Ella screamed, and Fang nearly flipped off his horse.

I landed on my arm, a felt something pop. I cried out, and hugged it to my stomach.

Fang rubbed my cheek, and took of my helmet, grimacing when I whimpered. Sam came over, and kneeled in the dust. "Why did her horse do that?" he asked.

Fang shook. "You! Your the reason!"

Sam put his hands up. "W-what? What are you talking about?"

"You led Apache too close. I warned you guys."

"Oh...God, I'm sorry..." Sam closed his eyes, ashamed.

"Yeah, tell that to Max." He moved my shoulder. I nearly screamed. "Sorry..." he whispered, breath hot in my face.

"Well...what's wrong with her?" By that time, Nudge, Ella, and Jenny had dismounted and tied up their rides,

"Her shoulder's dislocated...Max? Can I put back in place?"

I nodded, and he put my head in his chest for leverage. Ella put her hand over her mouth, scared. "I'll count to ten. One, two, three, four, five, six," he popped it into place, surprising me, and all the pain was gone.

"Jeez, Max...I didn't mean..." Sam stuttered. He leaned down to kiss me, but I turned my face into Fang's chest.

"Save it, Sam. He told you."

I think I saw Fang smirk.

~o0o~

I sat at the 4th of July BBQ with Gabby, Abby, and Ella. Ella and Abby chatted, and Gabby focused on her cantolope.

"Hey, can we sit with you?" I looked up. It was Autumn and Sam (the one that's a girl)- they had found each other (or had already been friends) and then found me.

"Sureee. No problem. Got any extra towels?"

Sam laid one out on the sand next to me. I got up to get seconds (yes they're allowed!) and bumped into a little girl with a tray filled with food. "Oops!" she giggled, and gave a shy wave. I bent down.

"Hi! What's your name?"

"Siobhan." She said. I didn't really understand her, so I just said:

"I'm going to call you Chevy! My name's Max."

She giggled- a seemingly common occurrence for the little blond girl. I smiled, and said goodbye, hoping to see her again.

I munched on my watermelon, and Autumn randomly whipped out a bass and started playing some chords. I whooped and clapped my hands. She blushed, but kept going. Another girl came over and started singing really well- along with the chords, making it up as she went along. When they finished, she introduced herself as KK. I smiled- full of food and among friends.

**A/N Hey! I loved all of the reviews! So thanks for those! For some reason I was really happy when Max fell...I'm such a sick person...(:**

**Reviews:**

**70: 1 1/2 Weeks  
>75: 1Week<br>****80: 5d  
><strong>**85+: 3d**

**I took away the 1 day deadline because obviously I'm terrible when I only have a day(:**

_**-Alessa(: **_


	10. Uh Oh

**A/N Hey guys! I'm boreddd. And I have a week to do this so maybe it'll be kinda good...**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. I don't own BVB either(: Or Mayday Parade or any of their songs.**

I woke up to a pillow being thrown in my face. "Wake up Maxieee..." Iggy called, and I ran to throw it back. I caught the time on the clock. 12:01. I was gonna kill the kid.

"Iggy!" I yell whispered, holding his pillow. I heard a creak, and I whirled around. I saw his hand slip behind the HOL. I growled. I opened the door.

The light flicked on, blinding me. "Surprise!" Ella whispered with a flash of the camera. Oh...it was July 5th...my birthday. I'm sure I looked lovely in that picture, half blinded, bed-head, and PJ's.

Fang, Iggy, Gabby, Abby, Ella, and..._Sam..._sigh. I noticed Ella and Iggy were standing a little too close...hmm...

Sam kissed me on the cheek. "Happy birthday, baby."

"Thanks," I half smiled, still waking up. I got a hug from both Iggy and Fang, and a little shake thing from Gabby and Abby at the same time.

They sat me down, and gave me some skittles, snuck into the cabin by Fang. They whispered happy birthday to me while I "blew out the candle"- a flashlight that Iggy clicked off when I pretended to blow.

After we finished my skittles, they whipped out presents.

I got two really pretty baskets from Gabby and Abby (they had been taking basketry). Iggy gave me a stick (go figure). Ella gave me a photo album, all of camp, school now, when we were little (me and her on our first day of school; Sam and I holding hands in the lobby of the school; Fang and Iggy with their arms around me (looking like total pimps with the lake behind us). Sam gave me a heart locket (not really me (sadly-because it was pretty), and Fang gave me one of his dog-chains. It said 'BVB Soldier'. I guess he remembered my obsession with Black Veil Brides. I smiled, and put it on, telling Sam that his was too fragile for all the 'rough-and-tough' stuff I did at camp.

He agreed, and Fang smirked. We were in the HOL all night, and slowly we dropped off like flies, falling asleep on the couches.

I woke up the next morning to Fang playing with my eyelashes. I pushed him off and glared. Iggy was laughing nearby, and Sam was gone. Only Ella remained, asleep, the rest of them somewhere else. Iggy went and stroked Ella awake. I raised my eyebrows at Fang he shrugged with a smile on his face.

Hm...I had to ask her about it later...

We had lunch, and went through the day- and at lunch I got a giant cake and a hat thanks to Emrah **(love you Emrah! You rock!)**

Horseback riding went without another incident, and I went to the waterfront with three shirtless guys and three other bikini sporting gals. We went swimming, Iggy staying with me in the deep-not-allowed-to-do-anything-else area because he was a red swimmer as well.

"So..." Iggy said raising his eyebrows, "I hear you have two boyfriends..."

I turned red, and I was glad he couldn't see me. "Shh! Sam can't know."

"Yeah, okay...so who are you gonna stick with?"

"I...I don't know...the plan was very simple before Sam showed up..."

He nodded. "Yeah...look- you don't just have to pick Fang because he's my brother. You're like the sister I never had, and...well, as much of a Disney movie character I am going to sound like right now, I want you to be happy."

Happy. "Thanks, Ig."

"No problem Maxaroonie!" he followed that by dunking my head underwater (how he knew exactly where my head was I have no idea), and I splashed when I came back up.

We were having a bit of a war when there was a scream. Iggy stopped mid-splash and it fell into the dark waters.

A warning bell rang. "Out of the water! Out of the water!"

Iggy pulled me to the sand, and we raised our hands when they called our numbers.

"Deep water drill!" called one of the ladies when we were done. Big Abby, a lifeguard, pushed past me and Iggy with goggles in hand. She pulled them on and started looking under the docks. Then it hit me. _They were looking for a body._

The rest of the group found us, and we watched as they dove under again and again. I was nervous for some reason... There was a girl crying- it was her sister that was missing. I looked up at Fang, whose face was set in stone. Ella held Iggy's hand, and Gabby bit her lip. I watched as they dunked their heads up and down under the docks, searching.

All at once there was a commotion- a life guard pulled something up.

I stumbled into Fang's chest, he caught me, and rubbed my shoulder blade secretively.

It was a little girl with blonde locks, soaked with water.

My heart sped up, and Ella gasped. The sister that was crying weeped harder. My hand flew to my mouth.

Her blue eyes shot open, and she jumped from the lifeguard's arms, and ran to her sister.

I smiled, but at the same time furrowed my brows confused. Then a bunch of girls and guys started complaining, all of them eight or ten. I pushed by them to my towel. The rest of the group followed me, and I came upon a group of girls mad that their swimming had been stopped short.

I got in the middle of them and asked, "Would you be complaining if they'd pulled out a body?"

They shut up.

We went back to the cabins for cabin activity.

Big Abby was on the couch, shaking, looking blankly at the carpet. Carter came and saw her- he rubbed her shoulders and she loosened up, but she was still clearly shaken.

I understood. She could have been the one to pull up the body.

~o0o~

The little blond girl was sitting on a rock at the Messy Hall playing with a leaf. Chevy sat next to her.

"Hi Chevy!" I called, and the little girl brightened up.

"Max!" She came and gave me a hug.

I squeezed back and looked at the other girl. "Max, this is Angel!"

"Hi Angel!"

The little girl looked up. "I know you think I was drowning. But that's not true."

"Oh...?"

"Yeah." She looked around, making sure no one was listening but us. "Truth is- I can breathe underwater."

I glanced at Chevy, she shook her head as if it was absolutely positively true, and I was too new to understand.

"That's...nice." I said, attempting to keep my face straight.

I ate my dinner in silence, sitting next to Iggy this time, on the end. When taps came on, I was in the HOL, staring at the floor- listening to Miserable At Best by Mayday Parade.

Fang came in, and glancing at the screen- sat next to me on couch.

He took out the headphones. I leaned into his chest and sighed.

There was a creak. "Max?" I opened my eyes in a flash. Sam. "What's going on?"

Oh, boy.

**A/N Okay kinda a cliffy. Not really...kinda...(:**

**Well thanks for the reviews! Love you guys! **

**Little contest: 100th and 101th reviewer get featured...or a cookie...or both...whatever you want...**

**REVIEWS:**

**85: 2 weeks deadline  
>90: 1 week deadline<br>****95: 5 day deadline  
>100+: 3 day deadline! <strong>

_**Question: Favorite...cookie!**_

**_ANSWER IT!(;_**

_-Alessa(;_


	11. Blech Shortie

**A/N Heyyy! Thanks for all of the feedback! I got excited...and then I realized how little time I had to update. :0**

**Disclaimer: I no own. Kaay?**

"Max?" Sam's expression was hurt, and I felt kind of bad. "Fang? Whatcha doing...?"

Fang recoiled, and got up. "Doing what you weren't."

They kind of walked by in slow-mo (in my head), exchanging long, slow, steady glares.

The games had begun.

~o0o~

Now there was sort of battle for attention on the Maxie. It was kind of awkward.

I sat down at lunch, and Sam slid in next to me, talking about some prank he had pulled, and then Fang slid on my other side, and started talking (he had been doing that a lot lately) about his canoeing class where some kid flipped his. I didn't know where to look so instead I began a conversation with Little Abby about what the meal was.

They both shut up murmuring to them selves.

Siesta- they pushed through the door to me, writing a letter to Mom, missing her chocolate cookies.

I was walking to horseback riding when they - both at the same time- came on my side and started walking with me. Once again, I didn't know what to do, so I slid over to Ella and butted in on her conversation with Kitty- a really cool camper.

During Optional Rec. they both invited me to do different things so I said that I was planning to hang out with Autumn and Sam (the girl one) by the creek. When they both (at separate times) said they would hang out with us, I replied that today was a girl's creative writing day.

I returned to cabin activity for them both to offer to be my partner. I declined both, stating that Gabby was like totally my best friend and obvious choice.

Later that night they both came in the Girl's room to say goodnight. (Totally a bad idea- we were getting changed).

This was not going to be good. The next day I woke up to a note on my head, saying to meet Fang in the HOL during cabin activity. I shoved it in my pocket, and started to the door for breakfast.

Upon my hike up the hill, I encountered Sam, who said he wanted to hang out. I told him to meet me by the Rec. Hall.

I went to the cabin, and I entered the HOL.

"You need to chose someone Max," whispered Fang from behind me. Somehow he always managed to scare me.

I jumped, and shook my head. "I can't have either of you hating me."

"Well too bad. Choose." His eyes were cold and serious.

I was shocked. Gentle Fang...making me choose.

I shook my head slowly and walked out the door.

I met up with Sam at the Rec. Hall.

"Hey...Max."

"Hey...?" His voice was questioning, and I prepared myself for something...maybe big.

Sam sighed. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Uh...sure."

"Max...I don't really like how close you and Fang are getting..."

My eyes flashed up. "What? I'm not allowed any friends?"

"That's not what I said...and I don't really like Iggy either..."

That made me angry. "Really?" (I love when the character's mad, I type angrily, slamming the keys:)

"I-I'm sorry! I just don't like it! I feel like we're not even going out anymore!"

"I don't know..." I glared, "maybe it's because we're this close to not being together."

I stalked out, fuming.

**Alright- total shortie! Sorry I hit a little bump in the road! But don't worry- I AM going to continue. **

**Reviews:**

**100: 2 weeks  
>105: 2 12 weeks  
><strong>**110: 1 week  
>120: 5 days<br>125+: 3 days**

_Thanks!-Alessa(: _


	12. Belch AGAIN!

**A/N So I was eating and then...oh wait you don't care...**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

I stalked out of the Rec Hall, and Autumn caught me by the arm. "Back for more creative writing?"

She smiled, and laughed her famous laugh.

I smiled, and shook my head no, knowing that tears would soon come. "I'm going to the Lighthouse...but see you later?"

"Yeah, no problem," But she did notice, her brow wrinkled a little as I turned and ran up the stupid hill.

I slammed into a stall, and sat on the dirty seat, not caring. The hook was my object of attention, receiving a tempered glare. I urged the tears to fall, to rid myself of the feeling, but none rolled down my cheeks.

I'm sure the bugle had gone, and they were all wondering where I was. I bet both Fang and Sam knew. I didn't care.

Just when I thought the hook was going to fall off, I heard someone calling my name. By that time, at least a half hour had come and gone, and my vision was getting blurry, my face numbing. My body tingled, and I swayed. The voice went away, and I opened the door, almost asleep. I kicked open the door and practically fell down the steps.

The two guys in my life had me super pissed- who was I to trust?

I walked through the camp, and Kit found me. He shook my shoulders. "Wukupmack!" (Wake up, Max!) He said into my face. I felt...weird...

He turned and screamed over his shoulder. I swayed again, and collapsed. Kit caught me, and lowered me to the ground. A small crowd formed, and Kit waved his hand over my eyes, trying to keep me awake. Iggy pushed through them all, and felt my head, my pulse.

"Max! Come on, Max!" Iggy shook his head, upset.

Suddenly my vision cleared, my head unclogged, and I felt fine. I started to stand up, but Kit pushed me down. "Nonono, Mack."

"I'm fine!" I snapped, attempting to get up again.

"Max." Iggy snarled. I fell back down...it was the first time I'd ever heard Iggy mad. "Stay down. The nurse is here."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- (teehee that was fun;)

It turned out that I had gotten a concusion when I fell off the horse. Not treated=not good.

No horseback riding, or swimming. Luckily I was taking basketry as one of activities for the two weeks, so I got to do something.

I weaved my basket (go figure- ME weaving) in peace, all of the other, younger girls staying away from me.

At least I had decided to take Farm again- I got to be with Iggy. Gazzy was in my horseback riding class that I sat on the sidelines for, and Nudge kept me company- deciding that she still had some weeks to ride horses, but not to hang out with me.

She was really sweet, but a blabber mouth. I mostly zoned out and watched Fang ride Mutiny around the ring.

His masculine figure was...attractive. Sam was pretty good too- just less abs.

Fang caught my eyes a few times, with sad looks. He almost never showed anything...this was serious...

Sam would also look in my direction, but more angry. I worked on my basket that I had taken from the shed, and thought.

Who to chose?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0(Weeeeee!)

**Jeez sorry I've been giving you shorties lately. Sorry I didn't update sooner- I was busy: camping, school, home, etc. So sorry!**

**Next- I have an idea for a story and I want opinions. It's based on the song Damage by Fit For Rivals. Look it up and watch the video if that helps**

_**Summary (sorta): Max is in the rubber room with a straight-jacket. Why? Well that's for her to tell. Her parents...boys...what led her to rock bottom?**_

**It would pretty dark and I have no idea if I can pull it off but I want to try. **

**Tell me if I can! And if you want me to!**

**REVIEWS:**

**120: 2 Weeks  
>130: 1 Week<br>140: 5 Days  
><strong>**145+: 3 Days**

_-Alessa _


	13. Sigh

**A/N Thanks for the reviews...even if they made no sense...(bananas? llamas? belching? I'm confuzzled)**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownzies (HA NEW WORD!)**

I woke up the next morning, my hair a rat's nest, blinking at the sunlight. We trudged down the hill to the Lighthouse and brushed our teeth, a morning breath be-gone.

After the long grueling hike, I pulled on my kapris, and grabbed my rain coat at the rolling thunder's warning of rain. I sighed, and walked into the HOL to wait for the bugle to go. I saw Fang and Sam on opposite sides of the couch, both eyes shooting up at me as I walked in. Both begged forgiveness. Yeah right.

So instead of picking a side, I sat on the beanbags next to Iggy. He sniffed the air. "Oh, hey Max"

"Hi..." I replied, a little freaked out by his smelling of my scent.

He chuckled. "Sorry. It's one of the ways I recognize people."

"It's cool," I giggled, "So what's up?"

His face turned serious. "Max we need to talk."

"Uh...okay?"

He shook his head. "Think about this. Choose."

I groaned- not Iggy too.

"Max...your ruining them. Pick one and get it over with."

"Iggy...I..." The bugle rang, and I- like a wimp- took it as a chance to run away. "Well bye!" I began to run out of the door, when Iggy said:

"You do know that we have Farm together right now, right?"

Face-palm. "Uh..."

"Yeah I thought so. Come on. Let's walk together."

I grumbled, and a very annoyed Fang bumped into me. He grunted, and my heart sped up.

God...so corny...what's going on with me?

I thought that on the way to the Farm, Iggy would at least talk to me, but no. He just walked with a troubled expression on his face. I wanted to say something, but I was also afraid that he would lecture me and make it uncomfortable.

I was right- this camp would be the death of me.

Going through the day, I saw the two possible choices again- both in my mind and in person, expressions changing all the time.

I lay in bed that night, thinking.

Fang was dark and mysterious- I didn't really know him as well. He made my heart beat fast, and was a really cool guy...but he was also very secretive about his feelings, and I didn't really know what he was thinking- or even what he could be.

Sam was equally attractive, and he was also really nice. I knew him, and he knew me. I could read him like a book, and we had history. He was/is my first boyfriend, and I really liked him. He was loyal (unlike me) and he liked me for me. He took things slow, and didn't rush into anything, unlike Fang.

There were so many choices...but I'd probably have to go with...

Sam.

I didn't know how things would work out with Fang, and I knew that I could stay with Sam for a very long time. I had no idea where Fang lived (he could have lived in Alaska for all I knew).

Now how could I let Fang down. Should I say nothing? Just be with Sam and act like I was never attracted to Fang? I didn't know how that would work out...seeing his face...

Or should I just come clean? Tell him that it was all a mistake? That I liked Sam? Yes...that's what I had to do.

But how?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0(teehee)

"Iggy..." I whispered, shaking him slightly. "Iggy!"

He opened his eyes slowly, and I realized that he couldn't tell who it was.

"It's Max."

"Oh...did you have to wake me up at three in the morning?"

"It's five. And I think I made my choice."

"Oh?" Iggy propped himself up on his elbow.

"Yeah...and I don't think you'll like it."

He sighed, "It's Sam isn't it?"

"I...yeah. It's just that I-"

"No need," said he with a wave of the hand. "I don't need to know you reasoning. Remember- be happy. Now let me sleep."

"Thanks Ig."

His voice was muffled by his sleeping bag. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

I smiled, until I heard a creak. Fang wasn't in his bed...

**A/N So I'm sorry about the shortie (again). And sorry again for the cliffie. AND sorry for the crazy amount of reviews I ask for- I always doubt I can get to the three day- I am SUPER HAPPY and high on reviews(:**

**The only reason I ask for so many is that I am super busy and fanfiction is NOT my first priority. So the only thing that drags me to this site is the amount of reviews I get. So sorry if that pissed you off!**

**Also- thi stsory is soon coming to an end :(sob!): and I think you'll like the ending(: So slam me all you want(: Because I will come through.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! (Except my arch enemy Daughter Of Poseidon ;)**

**Reviews:**

**155: 2 weeks  
>160: 1 week<br>****165+: 5 days**

_**Love youuuu(not like that though:)- Alessa(: **_


	14. Fight

**A/N Hey! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Question: Is anyone else confused when people like talk to characters in their A/N's? I think it pretty funny...but I'm always wondering how they come up with the stuff...**

**Disclaimer: Me no own(: **

I woke up the next morning- to find that Sam was waiting by my door, but not Fang. Had he heard? I hoped not.

Sam put his arm around me. I let him, deciding I liked it.

We walked down the hill, getting looks of shock from people...did everyone know what was going on? A few girls glared at me. Based on their shirts they were the Fang FanClub leaders.

Apparently so, because when we walked into the Lighthouse for teeth bushing- like three people dropped their toothbrushes. I shrugged it off, wondering where Fang was. I needed to tell him, even if he already knew.

Later that day, just before dinner, we got our mail. The one I got was from JJ! I was excited...until I read the rest of the note.

_Max,_

_I miss you girl! But this message comes with a warning._

_Yeah- your boyfriend? I wouldn't call him that anymore. I got some inside scoop that you're not going to like._

_Kara told me that he, uh, tried to do some, uh, interesting things to her at Jenna's party. Just stay away from him! _

_PLEASE DON'T KILL THE MESSENGER!_

_LOVE YOU GIRL! Be happy! See you soon!_

_Love,_

_JJ_

What?

I walked down to the Messy Hall, in shock, and spotted Fang. He was sitting on a rock, with Chevy and Angel. He didn't look as animated as he usually did with the kids...

I walked up, and Angel gave me a look- like they knew what I was doing.

"Hey..." I started, but froze when Fang looked up, his eyes like molten madness. Fine, they weren't red. But it felt like it.

"Max." he said coldly, looking away, off into the distance.

"Hey, I need to talk to you, Fang."

He tensed. "Yeah, I know. You do. You have to tell me something."

"Look...I'm sorry-"

"Save it." Fang glared, nearly slapping his hand over my mouth.

"Whoa dude. Hands _off._" Oh boy...Sam...

I shook my head, removing Fang's hand. "It's fine, Sam."

"No it's not!"

Fang smirked. "It's okay with her, man."

No, no, no, Fang! Bad idea! If there's anything Sam's known for- it's his quick defensive anger.

Sam got in Fang's face, even though he was a few inches shorter. A crowd started forming...This was not going anywhere good.

Fang only laughed. "Sure you want to do that, Sam?"

Then Sam did the unthinkable. He punched Fang. I (sadly) admit to gasping, just like the others.

Fang only looked to the side for a moment, spit, and then came back around and hit Sam so hard he whipped around and fell.

My eyes opened wide. People were surrounding both Fang and Sam...who was I supposed to go to?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Instead, I went to the nurse. Even though they was going to get in trouble, they would've anyway.

It was a great way to break up the cabin. Iggy went on Fang's side, but the rest of the guys backed up Sam seeing as I was his in the first place. Basically, most of the cabin hated me for leading Fang on. Although Sam knew nothing about what I had did, he still understood the irrational anger that they were feeling. I guess they had been friends with Fang for a while...but then why were they siding with Sam?

Confusion seemed to be my worst nightmare.

**A/N AHHHHHHHHH! I apologize for skipping town...for like a month...and for the lousy, short chapter. I'll update again very soon.  
><strong>

**I am participating in the National Write A Novel Month- the youth's program. I have to write 50,000 words in one month...AHHHH! I will post it on Figment (.com) when the month is over under my username: Alessa Emore. I have one thing up (just for fun) up there if anyone wants to check it out...(:**

**I am also publishing a new story in about fifteen seconds of anyone wants to check it out. It's going to be called Loss and has to do with Max in a REALLY bad accident while Fang's driving and she has to go through weeks for physical therapy. Fang is fine but feels terrible...and you catch my drift right? So check it please!  
><strong>

**No review minimum(: Happy birthday.**

**Bye guys!  
><strong>


	15. Realizations

**A/N Sorry for the bad chapter again…(: I'm trying to make this one WAYYY better, so bear with me.**

**BTW: This is almost over)': But I think I'll make a sequel. Info below.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own! Gosh!**

I woke up the next morning sweaty. My dreams had been terrifying. They were telling me to kill either Sam or Fang, and be with the other. Fang kept looking at me through his hair, face leaned down.

"You don't have to choose me. I'd understand," Dream Fang told me, pursing his lips.

Sam gave me a grin, like he knew I was going to choose him, blue eyes twinkling. He gave Fang a condescending look, although he was still half smiling. "Sorry dude. She's going to chose me."

Fang glared and gave me one last pleading look, before the knife appeared in my hands. My dream-self threw the knife, and it barreled towards…

I had woken with a start, not knowing who it was going to hit.

Walking down to the Lighthouse, I looked for Sam or even Fang, but neither of them were there. I went back to the cabin and went into the HOL. Only Big Abby sat on the couch, extremely focused on making a bracelet. I was a series of hearts.

"That's cool." I said, as I sat down as carefully as I could.

"Mhmm." She was working hard, making knots like wildfire. They were all different colors. "Max," she said suddenly, "stop playing the game."

I blinked. "What?"

She smiled. "We all know what's going on. That's what the fist-fights are usually about."

Blood rushed to my cheeks. "Oh…"

She put her water bottle down, where the bracelet end was anchored. "Tell me truthfully- the reason you like them."

"Um…" I didn't really know where to start. Not to mention it was awkward telling my counselor about this.

"Look, Max. I know this is totally weird for you, but I'm the counselor, and it's my job to make sure everything is going on okay."

I nodded, although I was still totally freaked by a confrontation…from my _counselor_…about _guys_! "Sam's history, and Fang's…just…I don't know." I gave it a thought. "Dangerous," I decided, and looked up at Abby. She was smiling.

"I've known Fang for a while now. Sam, not so much. But they are both nice guys, I can tell you that. We both know that you're still struggling over your choice."

I opened my mouth to protest, that I was perfectly happy with Sam, but she put up her hand. "You really can't tell me otherwise, Max."

I sighed, and pondered. What should I do? Oh, yeah, ask the counselor. "Well…we have that established…so what now?"

She pursed her lips. "See this is the point where I'm not supposed to be bias a support your decision, but," she gave me a hard look. "I'm not. I'm going to ask you a slightly different question. Who would have your back?"

My thoughts changed. Oh. _Oh. _She made a really valid point. "Fang," I choked out, suddenly unable to breathe.

All Abby did was pick up her bracelet, and begin to make more knots, leaving me to my thoughts. I got up, and jumped out the door.

**PAGE BREAK **_**SOONERMAGIC**_** STYLE! (She's awesome check her out!)**

Before anything insane had happened, Fang and I had re-signed up for soccer, just to kick each other's butts. For fun of course.

And I just _knew _I was in a world of trouble when we were partnered up together for the warms ups. When he just stood in place, glaring at my shoes with his (black) ball at his feet, I decided that I'd better go long, and not crack any jokes.

I barely had time to turn around before it came flying at my head. I did a Matrix move, and it fell at my feet. A usual 'what the hell, Fang?' almost graced my lips, but I shut them, knowing it was my fault.

I passed it back, and he one-touched it so hard it hit me in the gut. Normally I would have pulled my famous move (tense muscles, stick stomach out (it lands at your feet) **(technically it's **_**my **_**famous move, but that's cool;)**, but I was so shocked that he would basically shoot on goal at me, that I froze. It slammed into my gut, making a huge sound, like a gunshot. I saw dots in my vision. No wonder some people collapsed after a gut shot.

I staggered sideways, but caught myself, and saw a teeny, itsy bitsy little glint of worry, but it went away just as fast as it had come. Was I imagining it? Probably.

I chic'ed the ball back to him, which is like my shot on goal because my foot always hit the ground when I used the top. It hit Fang on the chest and his eyes narrowed slightly. I couldn't let my temper get the best of me, especially if I was going to make that heartfelt (ick) apology later, before lunch.

He strode up to me, giving the ball a slight kick forward as he did. I crossed my arms over my chest, and stared at his glaring dark orbs.

Suddenly the rock façade broke and he held out his hand. I stared at it, surprised, looking from his eyes to his hand.

Fang leaned closer, to my ear, and whispered, "You know, Max, your making me look like an idiot. Just shake my hand."

I went to shake it, but hesitated. Instead I wrapped my arms around his neck. He stopped, and I was pleased to hear his breath hitch. "I'm really sorry, Fang." He bear hugged me around the waist. "I shouldn't of done that. Any of it. I-"

He laughed, and cut me off. "Just shut up, Max. It's all over with."

It was at that moment I realized how weird we must have looked, because we were two soccer players, in shin guards and cleats, hugging it the middle of the field with a ball between out feet. I pulled away, blushing a little, just due to the thought that had crossed my mind.

How was I going to tell him? I doubted he would take me back, even if he was looking just below my nose. I did like him, even if he had the typical emo-beiber hair going on (zing!). I'll admit it, he was pretty…well, attractive.

I felt like I really had to think about it this time. Fire or room temp.? Danger or safety? Naughty or nice?

All of the first options sounded nuts, but I was wildly attracted to it. Just the lifestyle was cool. Fang was mystery, he was thrill. Sam was a comfort zone. There was no plot twists with him, no surprises. How was I ever content with that? My new choice was clear…but how would I do it? Just go up and be like "hey I like you again?" uh…no. I could attack him, take him by surprise. As awesome as that sounded, I think it would be better to be his friend again…at least for a week, and then make my move. But, along the way I'd have to find a way to break up with Sam…but how?

Ding, ding, ding! Idea! But first, I need to write a letter to J-

A hand wove in front of my face. "Max!" Fang was giving me the raised eyebrow.

"What? Sorry."

Fang smirked. "We're starting."

"Oh…yeah…"

**PAGE PAGE PAGE BREAK! PAGE PAGE PAGE BREAK!**

Lunch was interesting. Again, with the Fang and Sam on either side, Ella across. She had been pretty distracted lately. Iggy was sitting a little to close to her. I eyed him, and luckily he didn't notice (blind and all…). I leaned over to Fang, interrupting his lovely interaction with his pasta. "What's with Ig and Els?"

He looked at me, a glint in his eyes, and said, "What happens to everyone stuck in this damn cabin."

I realized then, that he was looking at Jenny and Kit, who were getting cozy, and then down (a but scornfully) the hand that was intertwined with mine. It wasn't Fang's.

It should have been.

**A/N**

**AHHH! Fan girl scream! Happiness! **

**One story I suggest you check out (besides SoonerMagic's ****Kick It In The Sticks****) is **_Phoenix Fanatic's Diary of a Lovesick Mutant_. **I know, you've all probably read it (based on the 7464 reviews it has (jealzies…). It's long, and complete, but I swear, you'll get a good laugh (HUGE! Couldn't stop. Parents thought I was having an aneurism o.O). Can't stop reading. Lucky for you I stopped myself to write this chapter(: **

**Sequel will either be: (They're pretty close but I think A will be better)  
><strong>

**A) Max and the crew go back to Cabin 17. Looks like newbie Dylan's got the hots for Max! (I like this one!)  
><strong>**B) CIT year, and a CIT, Dylan, wants Max. (Never been a CIT so probably won't turn out very good!)**

**I was going to add in a C BUT! I liked the idea so much I think I might make it it's own story. **

**Vote!= In your reviews!**

**My idea: (It will be called 365 Days) This idea is about how Iggy and Fang make a bet that they can't give better gifts to Ella and Max. Catch? They have to give a gift every day for 365 days.  
><strong>**No. It won't have 365 chapters and the presents will get progressively better. I'm not sure how I'm going to do this so any ideas are welcome! PM me!**

**200 reviews? Please? I'll feature number 200...if I get to 200 for this chapter!**

**-Thanks! **

**Alessa.**


	16. New Plans

**A/N**

**Hey! I'm back!((: Info at bottom!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own...jeez.**

The cereal was crunchy. That's all I can say about it. Crunchy. I'm very bored.

Plotting, although fun in the beginning, is annoying later. The second you get off the plan high, and hit a dead end, you basically want to cry.

I sent the letter to J.J, telling her my plan, but I didn't expect it to get to her for another three days. It always took so long! It involved a letter from 'Kara' that is sent to him that I accidentally find. I could just break up with him, he'd want a reason why. And knowing me, I wouldn't have a good one.

I started the plan, on the Fang side. This was very unlike me, but plans are kind of my thing. How was I not the leader of something?

I chewed in silence, although I could see that her hand was looped in Iggy's. They tried to hide it, but Ella knew their game was up when I gave her a suggestive wink.

She glared, and looked at Iggy devouring his bacon. Fang slid in next to me, a little too close (not that I didn't like it), and Ella jokingly raised her eyebrows. I made a face, and passed the tray of bacon to Fang.

His eyes widened a little. "You're not having any bacon?"

"No?" I said questioningly. So I didn't eat bacon. It made my running bad, and added weight. Not my fave.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Okay then."

I opened my mouth for another bite of cereal when something warm and tasty was shoved between my lips. Bacon.

I turned on him, and went to take it out. Instead he took my jaw, and chewed for me. I tried pulling away, but he shook his head until I swallowed. "I hate you, Fang."

He smiled (a rarity). "No, you love me. Have some more bacon." I groaned, and took another piece. "That's a girl. You're skinny, you can afford it."

I blushed slightly, and smirked at him. Soccer would be fun today. Fang's look went slightly past me, and narrowed. Dumb Sam, always ruining the moment.

Good thing I'd be done with him soon. I'm such a player.

**WOOT! PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK!**

Soccer, happened to be boring. It was horseback riding that was fun.

First, this week I had the awesome Gus. He listened well, and was fun to trot with. Fang still taught, yelled at Sam, complimented me, and rode his horse like a beast.

Fang nodded me on to trot, and I did, receiving a thumbs up. Sam on the other hand, was told to shorten his reins, point his heels down, and roll back his shoulders. He grumbled a curse or two at Fang, and Mutiny was walked over, Fang's hearing as sharp as ever.

"Excuse me?"

Sam glared, and repeated what he said.

"I think," Fang said cooly, "that it would be good for you to learn how to properly speak to instructors." He turned his horse around, and cantered, jumping over a fence. "Alright, let's do the weaving drill again."

The weaving drill was basic, and I had no idea why he had us do it, but I guessed there was nothing wrong with it. Nudge was as chatter-y as ever, and I wanted almost Apache to buck her. Almost.

Fang was watching Jenny trot, when something caught his vision. "Shit!" he yelled, and shouted for Cassidy. Who was Cassidy? A college-age girl with fake red hair came out.

"The cow's over there!" Sure enough, there was a cow prancing in the grass, loose, not in any fencing. Her eyes widened and she ran back in the barn. Fang dismounted Mutiny and jumped the fence, easing carefully towards the black and white animal.

I went over, and tied Fang's stallion to the fence, not wanting it to go over the fence after it's beloved owner.

Cassidy came out with a bucket of some sort of food, and trailed it into the cow's stall. Excited now, she munched along the trail of what I know assumed to be some sort of treats, seeing as most cows eat grass (I think...). When the stall was locked up, I heard Cassidy sigh with relief.

"Thanks, Fang. Can you imagine if she got out out? She would be running around the town!" Imagining a cow dancing through a city made me suppress a giggle. Wouldn't that make you laugh?

"Yep. They would've had your head!" he turned to us. "Good job, I'll put them in their stalls. Just go."

Dismounted, I patted Gus on the neck (that always struck me as odd, but I did it anyway)

Jenny, Nudge, and I went into one of the side storage barns to change out of our jeans, and get our borrowed boots off. I began the endless struggled to get my boots off, when Nudge giggled.

I stopped. "What, Nudge?" She was looking at me, smiling.

Exchanging a look with Jenny, she gave me a knowing look. "I'm going to help you break up with Sam."

Jenny nodded. "Me too."

I decided to play dumb. "What are you talking about?"

Nudge flicked her wrist, putting on her shorts. "And I'll help you get Fang."

"Nudge," I started, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"As it turns out, Lissa really likes Sam. Actually I think she just likes messing you up, but it'll work."

I sighed. "What's your plan?"

"Well, basically, you're going to find Sam and Lissa together."

I shook my head, succeeding in getting the black demons off my feet. "But, I don't want to hurt Sam. He's still my best friend."

She gave me a look like I knew nothing. "How do you not notice that he likes her back?" I crinkled my nose. How could he like me and her? We're just so different...

"No...but how do you know this isn't going to backfire in our faces?"

She smirked. "I have connections. Just make sure you'll be in the living room of 17 during Optional Rec., okay? I'll handle the rest."

I thought about it. Eh, why not? "Okay Nudge..."

I wondered what she was planning. But I thought nothing of it as we went to Siesta.

Fang would just be the death of me wouldn't he?

**A/N**

**There were some slightly longer chapters for you. **

**If any of you care, I had the best 11/11/11 ever. I went out with my friends (Kallie, Char) and her mom, who is basically like another friend. Hilariousness ensued, and my throat hurts so bad I can barely talk. School was awesome too, as the teacher didn't do much.**

On a more serious note, I would like to personally thank every single person who has (is) served (serving) for my country. It takes a lot of bravery to leave what you have to fight for the country you love.

**By complete chance, I found my dad's official solder's handbook from 21 years ago yesterday. On Veteran's Day. I think that's just awesome. It's all torn up and has my last name etched in the side. It really made my day a thousand times better.**

**Reviews...210 please? Please?**


	17. ANOTHER SHORTIE:

**A/N Heyy! I'm back! I haven't dome this in a while...but I got an idea...and I think you'll likey(: **

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own! **

It was almost time for Optional Rec. I was nervous, excited, and wondering what Nudge had planned...

The bugle went, and I hiked up the hill to Cabin 17. What was going on?

Nudge winked at me, and went off to her cabin in the Mohican Unit. Was it going to backfire? Could it?

I swung open the door, and closed it silently. I had been at this camp for so long I knew every creak and squeak. The door to the HOL was wide open. Open? Since when? Abby and Beth were pretty OCD about doors...**(sorry if that offended anyone, I have bit of OCD and I make fun of my own. My friends even have this song about it...So sorry if you don't like that:)**

And there was plan. I understood the plan.

Sam. And Lissa. On the couch.

Ah, Nudge.

"Sam!" I screamed, playing the part well. As bad as I felt about it, he seemed pretty into it, so maybe he deserved it...although I'm no better...

"Uh! Max!" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It not..oh, uh, it is, but, no, I-Max!"

I stormed out the door, a small smirk on my face. Fang, sitting on a rock, talking to Iggy, looked up at me, a little surprised by my smirk.

Sam catapulted off the steps, over the rocks, towards me, trying to catch up. Iggy stood up, and I had a feeling he had heard everything that had happened.

Sam's hand landed on my shoulder, and pulled me back. Wrenching my shoulders back, I glared at him. "Don't."

"Max! She jumped me!"

Ohhh...Nudge...wait: that meant that Lissa was in on it. Was she in it for me? "Yeah, Okay." I turned, but he grabbed my wrist. I pulled, but he wouldn't let go.

"Let go, man."

Sam glared, and I turned. "Stay out of this, Fang."

"Never. Let her go."

Sam snorted, and once again tried to explain himself.

Fang's voice went steely. "Let. Her. Go. Sam. Once chance, that's all you get."

"Fang." I warned, looking at him. He was pissed alright, arms crossed. Iggy walked next to me, taking my arm. (How Iggy knew where my are was is beyond me.)

"We'll be going now, thank you Sam."

Sam turned on Iggy. "I need to talk to Max. This is between us."

I smirked. "Yes it it,"

And kicked him where it counts.

He let go alright, and then withered.

"Nice kick, Max." Iggy said softly, and pulled me down the hill, towards the Lighthouse. I looked back, and Fang stared down at us, arms crossed, an emotion I couldn't comprehend in the air.

**A/N Okay, I'm super, super sorry about the short chapter. I needed to end it there, or...well...I don't want to ruin anything. **

Heads up: I'm open to any ideas, although I think I know what I want to do.

**PM ME: I GET BORED(;**

Go to Youtube:

Look up these keywords all together: Adonde vas? sr. wooly

Just do it. And then, in the sidebar, click on the Soy Guapo video. Made my life. We saw it in school. I swear.

217? Maybe? Please?


	18. Breakdowns

**A/N I'm back! And I'm truly surprised at how many reviews I got saying that I took too long to update...sorry! Not really my fault! Thanks for all of the way!**

_READ THE BELOW \/:_**  
><strong>

**Once again, we lost power for over a week (yes again, like Irene wasn't enough). Heard of snowstorm Alfred? Yeah. My town had 100% no power for more than five days because the power company had to clear all of the trees. Plows didn't show up, so the neighborhood men went out and cut down all the trees in the road, and shoveled. We handed out firewood, and because we had a bit of oil (generator), made coffee for everyone. We had halloween in the school parking lot because the town forbid trick-or-treaters on the streets. People, well, they didn't do so well in the cold (If you catch my drift, I just can't type it out...). I had a lovely ten-day-weekend from school.**

**They called us "The Forgotten Town" on the news(:**

**Yeah right. So please, give me a break.**

_READ THE ABOVE /\_

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. **

Iggy took me down the hill, and all the way to the volleyball courts. "Max, Max, Max. Did what I think what just happened happen?"

I trailed the tip of my foot in the dirt. "Uh...yeah."

Iggy smiled. "Thank god you caught them! I didn't want to tell you! Fang was going to today...but guess that's all good!"

"What? You guys knew and didn't tell me!" So Lissa was only in it for Sam...or was that real?

Iggy gave me a look. "Max. You would've killed the messenger." I sighed. I would have. "And Fang saw them only two days ago. It wasn't a huge secret."

"Fine." I bumped into him. "Thanks."

"No problem." Iggy said, and went to ruffle my hair, but missed a little, so he ended up rubbing my ear like a crazy freak. I laughed, and ran over the bridge.

Soon, the bugle rang for dinner, and I grabbed Iggy's hand, skipping up the hill. Iggy was suddenly wretched from my grasp, and pulled to Ella. I smiled when he put his arm over her shoulder, and walked to where Fang was. He was straying outside the crowd, so I pointed to Ella and Iggy. He gave a rare smile, and did a cat-call when they walked by.

"So?" Fang said, holding out his hand. I took it, and the smile kept on his face. The doors had opened, and I realized why he had taken my hand. Sam was waiting for me. Kit flanked on my right side, as if this was all planned out, and Fang made sure that Sam made no advance. I squeezed their hands, and Kit nodded, walking to the other side of the table.

Fang slid in next to Iggy and Ella, and had me sit on the end. On the other end of the table, Lissa practically sat on Sam's lap, but he didn't seem to really care, giving me cow eyes. I ignored him and started talking to Little Abby about her school.

Carter, acknowledging the awkwardness, smiled. "Alright guys! Looks like tacos again!" Iggy cheered, and Ella giggled at his childishness.

Nudge was across the way, waving frantically at me. She shot a thumbs up with a questioning look. I nodded, and she gave a huge grin, jumping up and down in her seat.

I smiled, and Fang leaned over, "Is Nudge okay?"

"Yeah," I whispered back, "she definitely is."

After eating about six tacos (crazy I know), the spoon song came on. Ice cream for dessert! Jack brought back a plate heaping with chocolate ice cream. I wrinkled my nose- I didn't like chocolate.

But I tried it anyway, how could I let an ice-cream opportunity pass me by?

It was delicious. And once again, I despise chocolate ice cream. Despise it. Thank you Camp Sami.

I threw a napkin at Iggy when some dripped down his chin, and Ella wiped it off. I had to admit, they made a good couple.

**12345678900987654321234567890-0987654321234567890-.**

Gabby spit her excess toothpaste into the woods. "Man." she said, putting the toothbrush in its pouch. "Good summer, good summer."

I nodded, recollecting all of the hilarious moments. _Beep-beep beep-beep_. "7:26." Gabby said quietly, clicking her watch. "I hate this watch so."

"What can you do?" We trudged up the hill, waving to Sam (the girl one)as she and her campmates slid down the hill.

Gabby sighed. "Summer's almost over, Max."

I looked over the Mohican cabins, at the sunset. "It's July 28th. We only have a few weeks left."

It did seem like everyone was getting a little less whoop-dee-doo-da-camp-fun spirt by the day. "Well, we still have Indian Ceremony."

"Don't forget Banquet!"

"Banquet?" I asked. No one had told me about a banquet.

Gabby face lit up. "Yeah! It's fun. Ask Part Two of The Package Deal." She meant Abby. I had started calling her and little Abby "The Package Deal."

We got to our cabin, and Gabby went who knows where. I walked into the HOL, the only place with laughter resounding from it. There sat almost all of the guys, Ella, Abby, and Jenny. Sam and Brad seemed to be MIA. Oh, well.

"Max!" called Fang as I walked in, Ella patting the beanbag next to her. I sat in it, and Iggy continued his story about the prank war between he and another kid in his school.

Fang was fashioning a bracelet on my left, as he had heard the story before, and I leaned over to watch him work. He was just like Big Abby, working fast with the intricate knots. "Cool," The pattern looked like faces. Suddenly, Fang knotted off the bottom, pulling the tape off the top.

"Here." Fang started tying it around my wrist, but I pulled back. It was black, brown, navy, and light-ish blue.

I shook my head. "It's yours."

Rolling his eyes, Fang tied it firmly around my wrist. "I was making it for you anyway."

"Oh..." My face was hot, even though I really liked how it was going. "Well, thanks."

He smirked, and asked Little Abby for more string, which she supplied. He tied a knot at the top, tethering all the strings together. He showed me how to make a forwards knot, and told me to just make ten on each color, on top of the other ones. **(Does that make sense? If you're into bracelet making then you know what it means. It's a Chinese Staircase.)**

It took me about 20 minutes to get the hang of it, but once I finished, I had Fang tie it around my other wrist. I was proud of the misshapen black and yellow bracelet. Then Fang showed me the backwards knot, and when I had made one of those, I gave it to Ella.

"Now you can make a diagonal one." He pointed to one on his wrist. I spent the rest of free time learning different bracelet designs from Fang, who gladly showed me.

When Adam finally called for Devotions, I was a little upset. "I'll show you again tomorrow if you want." I nodded eagerly, as I needed to be able to beat Fang.

We all sat in a circle, and Beth explained the devotion. "Alright guys. This devotion is going to probably be the saddest devotion we are ever going to do. What is...the most upsetting thing you've ever seen that has been close to you. I'll start.

"When I was about 17, I had a really close friend named John. John was the nicest fellow you could meet. He drove with the best of care, and took a lot of rides in his car. He loved that car." Beth looked up, towards the rafters. "One day he was driving in the city, and I was meeting him at a corner. I could see him coming down the street, when another car struck him from the side." Beth's eyes began to water. "They hit a building, and John was gone. The other driver was drunk. Drunk. He lived.

"We recently had a memorial. It was a terrible day. I...It was just depressing. To lose a friend so dear." She stopped, clearly unable to continue. Adam gave her a hug, pulling her head into his chest.

"I'll go." I sighed. I had to get it over with.

Adam handed over the stuffed animal, giving me a weak smile.

"Alright." I took a deep breath. "When I was six, my parents left me in a vet's office. They just let me there, and took a cat instead." **(Yes, I know I had said she was a baby, but I'm changing** **it)**

"Oh, Max." Ella breathed, taking my hand.

"I still remember when my dad would read me a book, or my mom would push me on the swings. I just never understood why they would leave me. What's wrong with me?" I started shaking, it was a subject that I didn't like going over. "Why wasn't I good enough?

"I just...what did I do wrong? I'm lucky that Dr. M took me in when she found me in the crate, but I just have always wondered what I did wrong." I will not cry, I will not cry, I WILL NOT CRY. I felt tears threatening to spill over. Damn.

"There's just always been the voice in the back of my mind telling me that I'm not even good enough for my own parents to love me. Why should anyone else?"

"Max..." Fang crawled past Ella, and pulled me into a hug, much like the way Adam had Beth. "You're perfect." he whispered in my ear. "The morons shouldn't have given you up, there's nothing wrong with you."

I pulled back without a word, and passed the stuffed animal to Iggy. Getting up. I headed to the door. "Max?" Big Abby called, watching me leave. I didn't answer.

I plunked down on the end of the porch. Tears streaked my face. It was the first time I had told anyone the way I truly felt about my parents leaving me. The door opened and closed next to me, and no other but Fang kneeled in front of me. "Don't cry." He wiped his thumbs across my cheekbones.

"Max look. I can't even pretend to know what not having my real parents is like, but I know it has to suck. I'm here, Iggy's here, Ella's here, were all here. We're your family now." He sat up next to me, throwing his arms around my waist, leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"Don't think about the dumb morons that left you. Think about the ones that you have with you know, that love-" He stiffened slightly at this,"-you for you. Now get your ass in there and act like the strong, kick-ass Max we all know." He gave me another hug, and left.

When he opened the door I was aware of all the feet shuffling and coughs. They had been listening in.

What pals.

**A/N Okay so there was some FAX (YAY!) and a longer chapter for you. Woot!**

**Hope you lied it, etc.**

**The story that Beth told is a true story, it happened to my counselor. ):**

**REVIEWS:**

**228 is what I'm thinking. **


	19. Out On the Town

**A/N Back! Thank you for the lovely reviews! I've got a pretty, Batman Converse wearing Kallie helping me out with this chapter (even though she has no idea what it's about-.-). Well she was KK in the 4th of July chapter, so blah!**

**Nope I lied! She left. So now that I have migrated to the south of the country, I have my friend Ariel here who- if you've checked out my profile- you know she moved!): But I'm at her new house for Thanksgiving.**

_**Get ready for some FAX!(:**_

**Oh Happy Thanksgiving!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I no own MR, any of the dresses, or Johnny Rockets.**

Instead of the normal thumping of feet to wake me up in the morning, someone shook me awake. The guys were in the cabin, attempting to wake us up as carefully as they could. It was definitely way early for us to be up, but the lights were on in the hallway, and I could hear the counselors talking in the HOL.

Lissa did that girl scream/squeak because all of the guys saw her without makeup on.

"Max. Wake up." Fang shook my shoulders.

I pulled my head under the pillow. "Nope."

He sighed, and stole the pillow. "We're going to town, Max."

"Town?" It was then I realized how close he was, laying down next to me. In the top bunk. The very, very small top bunk.

"Yeah, get up. We have to leave."

"Five more minutes." He ripped the sheets off, leaving me to curl up.

I saw him roll his eyes. Suddenly, I was falling through the air, and on my feet. "Ah!" I gasped, as he dropped my legs. Fang smirked (like that creepy guy from Twilight that like can't go near the wimp of a girl) and walked out the door. "See you in five."

I sat in the limo next to Ella, who would be my partner when we got to the town. On the way, Iggy paid, using the 200 bucks cash the camp gave us from our parents, for coffee.

"Alrighty campers!" Cater stood in the front. It was way to early (AKA 6:00AM) to be this cheery, so we grumbled in response. "Here are the rules. Everyone's got a partner?" We nodded, looking at each other. "Okay, good. So do what you want, try to save around fifty dollars for lunch and dinner, as we can't pay. Because I'm broke! Spend your money on whatever. We're going to meet up at the bridge over the train tracks at 12:30. Try not be late, or Beth will go on a maternal rampage.

"Stay in town, don't leave. Don't leave your partner behind, but try to stay with someone at all times. We'll meet up at 8:30 again to go home. Just don't...die. Got it?"

Iggy jumped up and down, on a cafiene high. I sipped at the lukewarm coffee, and we pulled into a parking lot. Popping open a door, Kit stepped out, assisting me out, knowing how dead I was.

"Uh..." Gabby looked around. There were no cars in the street. Just...horses. And buggies. Whaaaaaat?

Big Abby smiled. "The way around town is by buggy. Most rides are free, but some fancier ones are around five bucks."

We sat on a wall, next to an antique shop. I finished my cup of joe, and tossed it in the garbage next to me. Fang followed, watching Iggy and Ella. It started getting awkward when it was only the four of us, and Fang and I were left to look at the trees.

"So..." I started, looking up at the church in front of us.

He gave me a look. "Yeah. Wanna go in the shop?" Fang nodded at the shop behind us.

I looked from Ella, to Iggy, to the shop. "Let's go."

The shop was a little tacky, stuff that I wouldn't buy in a million years, especially since I don't have a house. "So what's Banquet?"

He picked up a box. "You'll like it. I think Abby will take you dress shopping. I saw one down the street." I hit some chimes. They made noise. Go figure. "We can go to the art studio thing in camp...I think they're making Banquet cards for the rest of camp in Optional Rec. It's basically an end of camp party."

"Cool."

"Yeah. It's like Thanksgiving."

Looking at one last ceramic bowl, I was ready to go. "Let's get out of here."

**1234567890987654321234567890**

The guys left us to go dress shopping. In the end, Ella and Abby had thrown me and Gabby into dresses, forcing us to buy them. Blah. **(Link's for EVERYONE'S dress on** **profile)**

By the time they had perfected our looks, it was 12:00. We walked through the town, which was made up of a bunch of old red buildings. The shop names were on the windows and we passed a Johnny Rockets on the way. "Let's go there for lunch!" Ella cried, as she was infatuated with their fries.

"Sorry guys," Gabby smiled. "Promised Kit and Jenny we would eat with them at that diner."

"It's all good. Let's head to the bridge. Almost time."

Beth was already on top, pacing back and forth while Adam laughed at her. Brad and Jack were the only ones there, leaning over the railing. I could see everyone migrating towards the bridge, and Beth freaked out a little less. Suddenly, the lights started blinking on and off, and the poles went down. Cars started honking as if someone could do something.

Iggy hopped up the stairs and leaned over so far that Beth grabbed his shirt and started lecturing him on safety. The train came, under the bridge. It was a cargo train.

The wind picked up, due to the fast moving train. I sat down, putting my face near the bars.

"You might get stuck you know." Fang towered over me, arms crossed. "And I don't want to have to pull you out." He held out a hand, urging me to get up.

I took it, and went to let go, but he wouldn't. He gave it a squeeze, and brought me to the other side of the bridge. "Look." The train went to miles, and went down a hill. I realized how many pieces the train had. It had been about ten minutes.

Fang's hand was warm. Why was he still holding mine? Did he want to? Thoughts raced through my head, I didn't even realize that Ella, Iggy, Fang and I were sitting in a booth at Johnny Rockets.

Finally, a man from Peru (or so his name-tag said) came to take our order. I ordered a milkshake and fries, Fang declined, and Ella and Iggy decided to split a milkshake.

When our food finally arrived, I was starving, and Fang laughed at my eating behavior. He took a sip of my milkshake, and stole some fries. What?

What was he doing? Ella winked at me, and dipped her fry into the milkshake. Fang laced his hand in mine again, and rubbed my thumb. Okay. What was going on?

Iggy smirked. Did everyone know what was going on but me?

I leaned back, leaving the rest of my huge milkshake and fries to Fang. He raised his eyebrows and I nodded. Fang dug in, listening to Ella talk about how much the guys would love our dresses.

When we were finally finished, Fang got up, and led me out. His hair was in his eyes, and his clothes were as dark as ever. We walked down the street with the two lovebirds in front of us. Slowly, Fang released my hand, and draped his arm over my shoulders. It was...nice. And a plus: I didn't run away.

Ella had the bag with all of our dresses in her hand. How it didn't break, I know not.

"Hey, man!" Iggy turned around, and pulled Fang away from me. "Let's go...you know."

Fang nodded, and gave my hand a final squeeze, crossing the street with Iggy.

"What are they doing?" Ella asked me, like I knew what was going on.

"No idea. Lets go to that shop over there. Looks like they have dogs."

We were going to meet up with the guys again at around 5:30 so we could go out for dinner again.

Ella and I had been sitting on a bench. watching the sky darken when the the finally showed up. By buggy. Iggy was laughing, and Fang grinned as they got off and tipped the man. "That...that...horse!" Iggy hooted. Apparently the horse was rather hilarious.

"So where should we go?"

We looked down the streets. "Cheesecake Factory?" Fang suggested.

"How much money do we have all together?" Ella prompted, pulling out her wad of cash.

Together we had around 200, so we figured we would be safe eating there.

After getting a table, not very quickly, it was 6:30. Okay, two hours to stuff ourselves. Good.

I ordered four cheese pasta, and Fang instantly copied me. Jeez...what's going on?

Ella and Iggy got the same thing too...what?

The booth was big enough for eight of us, but they still sat us there...what a waste. But that being said, there was a lot of room for us to sit, unlike Johnny Rockets. So it made no sense why both Iggy and Fang had to invade our space. Both of them too.

When I leaned back, it was into his chest. "I have something for you, Max." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Uh, what?"

He smirked. "Gotta wait."

After, like a half hour, our food came, which took another 45 to finish. "Cheesecake anyone?" Fang breathed out, putting his arm around my shoulders again.

"Oh yeah!" Iggy yelled, causing half the people around us to turn around angrily. He didn't even notice (you know, blind kid), and pumped his fist. "Ella! I'll get whatever you get!"

I was full...like way full. But how could I pass up cheesecake? "Fang. Split something with me. You pick. My treat."

The tall, dark teenager looked confused for a second, and then went with it. "Okay, but I'm paying for it."

"No your not. Just pick." We ended up getting the same thing as Ella and Iggy, Snickers Cheesecake. Oh yeah, baby.

"Guys!" Ella was looking at a clock on the wall. "It's 8:30."

Fang dragged me up. "Shit!" We threw the rest of our money on the table, probably a _huge_ tip, and ran for it. It wasn't working with my overflowing stomach. "Beth's up there."

We walked up the bridge, where none of the other campers were. They were probably finishing up lunch. "Max." I turned around and Fang was...on one knee?

"Uh..." Intelligent girl I am.

He popped open a little box. "I still like you, Max." Fang said softly, looking down at his feet for a little bit.

"What?" I was truly confused. "Sorry, Fang, I think we're a little young for marriage-"

He laughed, the sound rumbling in his chest. "That's not what I'm doing."

Fang got up, and gave me a huge hug, sliding something on my right hand.

I looked down. A promise ring. "I promise," he started, pulled back and holding me at arms length. "not to be a total jerk-off anymore."

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Maybe it wasn't going to end in fire and destruction. But this is my life right? Yeah.

**A/N Okay: TIME FOR YOU TO TELL ME HOW TERRIBLE I AM AT FLUFF!**

Eh, leave me alone. It's never been my forte.

OR...You could tell me how amazing I am and worship me for the rest of your lives! No? Fine.

**Reviews: 250? Yeah. 250.**


	20. Hunts and Games

**A/N Yeah...sorry I took so long...*dodges rotten veggies***

**A bit of writers block, a new baby who I've been around so much I'm a second mother (; Not really that much though. Oh, and my grandmother has eaten my creativity cookies. Literally. The cookie jar is empty.**

**INBOX ME! I like it when I can talk to random people(:**

**Disclaimer: I no own the copyrighted stuff. Just the words in between.**

Slinging was not my favorite. Attending to the ever growing commands of my cabin mates was annoying, and Fang and I barely got to eat. Fang had volunteered us (just to wake me up early _I _think) and we got to be the food servants of the people.

It was annoying to me, but I could tell Fang was enjoying it. It seemed that Chevy had Slinger duty today as well, and she carried a tray way too big for her. Just before she dropped, Fang swooped in and caught it.

"Fang!" she cried, and hugged his legs. I balanced my tray of deluxe pancakes on my shoulder and grinned.

He slid the tray onto Chevy's table, and waved goodbye. The little girls cheered and giggled when Fang jokingly assisted Chevy to her seat. He turned and grabbed the tray from my hands. "Go sit down. I've got the rest."

"Yeah right." I went and grabbed the tray of bacon, weaving between the tables to get to ours.

0o0o0o0o0o.0o0o0o0o0o.0o0o0o0o0o.

Optional Rec. was probably my favorite time of the day, besides lunch. I took a racket from the shack, and practiced my serve. You could say I was surprised when my serve came back to me.

"Jeez, Max!" Gabby was still in her follow-through position. She took a ball out of her pocket, and lightly tapped it over the net. "Let's play a game." When I whipped it back, she jumped. "A _nice _game."

We were talking about Banquet when I hit the ball the wrong way, and my ring dug into my skin. I cursed, and put my racket down, dodging Gabby's return. "What's wrong?" Gabby walked around the net as I pulled the ring from my finger.

"Max..." Gabby started. "Did you get _hitched_?"

I started laughing, harder than I had laughed in a while, including the day before, so hard, I started gasping for air. When Gabby saw that it was just a promise ring, she started laughing. We collapsed in giggles. I now realize how weird it must have been for the other campers walking by, seeing two girls on the floor of the court, laughing their butts off rackets in hand.

It must of been a truly odd scene, because Iggy asked me what we were doing. Fang, Iggy, Ella, Gabby, Abby, Kit, Jack, and, I sat in circle in the cabin passing the smuggled, slowly melting M'n'M's around as we talked.

"Guys!" Carter ran in, looking excited. Ella shoved the bag down her shirt. "Come on! Unit activity!"

Iggy pulled me and Ella up as got up, and ran to the door. He almost ran into the wall he was so happy.

We hadn't had many Unit Activities, and they usually weren't that spectacular. Why they were all suddenly so excited was beyond me.

Lucy lined us up by cabin down in the Rec Hall.

Lucy stood before us. "As most of you know, we are having a movie night next week!"

The cabins cheered, and Lucy ushered them quiet. "But, we are having a slight issue. We can't decide on a movie. So we planned an educational scavenger hunt." Everyone groaned. "Trust me, it's fun. And, if you win, you get to choose the movie! Each cabin will get a subject- either Reading, Writing, History, Math, or Science."

Carter chose our subject: History. Perfect. My only good subject. Jenny read our first clue. "Go to the place where the sport of Apollo is played."

"Who's Apollo?" asked Lissa, not really paying attention.

I turned towards the upward path. "The archery field. He's the Greek God of archery."

Beth shrugged. "Go ahead guys. Counselors have to stay here. Something about cheating."

Fang smiled as we ascended the hill.

"What?" I asked. But he only shook his head, and ducked under some tape leading to the field. I looked by the shack, under the picnic table, but no avail.

"Found it!" called Sam from the middle of the field, under one of the posts.

He opened it and read it aloud. "Liberty and freedom. Look at the grand old _." **(Sorry, I'm American:)**

Iggy put his hand on his heart. " To the flag pole then."

Seven clues later, we were back at the Rec. Hall, where other cabins were looking around. We must have all gotten the same clue. I started searching, but all went to hell when a girl from another cabin cried, "I found it!"

Iggy groaned loudly, and we all sulked in defeat. "I wonder what movie we're watching..."

0o0o0o0o0o.0o0o0o0o0o.0o0o0o0o0o.

Turns out the people of cabin 19 were all Twi-hards. Yes. We were going to watch Breaking Dawn: Part 1.

If I could scream, I would.

Luckily, Gabby had brought her iPad, so we were able to watch Whose Line Is It Anyway? during cabin time. Fang and Iggy entered while Wayne Brady was singing to a cop.

"Whose line?" Iggy questioned. "Nice." He snuggled next to Ella on the couch. How he knew where she was- no idea.

The buzzer went off, and they went onto the next skit.

"Max? Let's talk." Fang held out his hand in front of me, beckoning me outside. I debated going with him. Yes? No? Wayne finished his declaration of love to the detective via song.

"Sure, why not?"

**A/N Sorry for the cliffie...and the lack of update.**

**I highly recommend**independentwriter-137's **Maximum Guide To Maximum Ride. It's amazing! Really helped me out, and I think it'll help you guys out too!**

**Review please!**


	21. A Replaceable AN

**A/N Hey guys! Yeah, I know this isn't a chapter. But it will be soon! I got a teensy bit bored, so I wrote something else, about Camp Sami, but I have better hopes for it than this. I'll admit it, this was pretty random and the plot kind of went out of whack. Hopefully I'll do a better job with my new story, about Fang, Max, Ella, and Iggy as counselors. I will actually include the whole Flock, and it will actually make sense. I hope.**

**I've tweaked the camp a little bit, and just for the record: It has nothing to do with the story you are reading now. **

**I hope you guys check it out, because IT IS GOING TO BE TEN TIMES BETTER!(:**

**I have prepared a little pre-view for anyone that is interested. Which I hope you are.**

"Maximum? Nice to meet you." Jo shook my hand.

"Call me, Max."

She smiled. "Alright, Max. You have Cabin...17. Just go all the way up the hill, and it's the second to the left." I nodded, and waited for Ella, who was in Cabin 16.

"Oh good!" Jo remarked. "You two get to share a fire pit."

Ella squealed, and jumped up and down. "Max this is going to be great!"

As we ascended the hill, I noticed fires going, there were about three per unit. So far, I had seen two Units, both on the right, and a bathroom house on the left. We soldiered on up the hill, finally making it to our respective cabins. The sun was setting, and someone had turned on the lights in my new home.

The cabin was nestled the farthest back of the unit, Oscadee: as the sign proclaimed. It was painted red, and there was a porch. Windows dotted the sides, but luckily the thick forest covered them from lingering eyes.

I bounded up the steps, ready to meet my co-counselor for the rest of the summer. When I opened the door, I didn't even get a hello. To my left was a bunk in a little, wooded room, probably for me, and one to my left. The entrance was covered by a black blanket. Well, I guess she doesn't like people.

I left, to get my trunk from the center of the units. A British guy was talking to one of the other counselors as he unloaded the trunks. I grabbed mine, and thanked him.

Kicking open the door, I heaved my trunk into the room. After sliding it into my area, I took my sheets out and set up my bed on the top bunk.

Just as I was unloading my own blanket to put over the doorframe, my co-counselor decided to greet me. Oh, boy. Literally.

My co-counselor was a _dude._

**So there's a preview for you. I'll probably have the full chapter up by tonight. **

**After writing the next chapter for Camp Sami about six times, I decided I'd better take a break and work on something else. So please! Check it out soon!**

**Thanks!**

**-Alessa**


	22. More and More S'mores

**A/N Hey guys sorry for the REALLY bad last chapter...hehe...**

**When I asked my friend AUD what I should have Fang say to Max she said:**

**"I love you."****"I'm dying."****"I'm going through a sex change."**

**She's awesome, and here with me. (So I have to compliment her;) She's most likely an awesome writer BUT SHE WON'T SHOW ME ANYTHING!**

**_I WILL WARN YOU I WROTE THIS WHILE LISTENING TO _**_IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER _**_WHILE WRITING THIS!_**

**DIsclaimer: Me no own, AUD no own.**

Fang grabbed my hand, pulling me off the couch as he walked. His calloused hand gave mine a squeeze when Sam glared from the Guy's room.

The door slammed shut with a crash. "Why did you bring me out here?" I asked when he leaned on the railing, not saying much as usual.

After a moment, he replied, "It seems that some people think we're together."

"Is that so?" I inquired, getting slightly nervous.

Fang nodded. "_Is _that so?"

I shrugged. "Is it?"

He smirked. "I hope so."

"So girls," started Ella the next day. "we go from the movie straight to the dance. Makeup time!

I groaned. "No can do, Ella. Gabby and I are going on a makeup fast for the rest of camp."

Gabby jumped off of her bunk. "She speaks the truth. We no wear makeup."

Ella make a pouty face. "Come on guys!"

"Nope." I said, shaking my head. Gabby and I ran for it, Ella and Abby chasing us down the hill with mascara and blush.

I was looking over my shoulder, laughing at Ella's expression (which resembled the Devil's), when I bumped into a hard chest.

"Whoa there." Iggy smiled as I pushed past him.

"Watch out for your girlfriend, Iggy!" Gabby called as we raced down the around the hill, towards the Rec. Hall. I heard Iggy laugh and Ella growl as he restrained her arms.

"Run!" he yelled, trying not to release his hold in giggles.

I saw Autumn and Sam sitting on the rocks in the creek, writing pads in hand. We pounded over the wood bridge, waving when they saw us. I let out a cry of joy, and jumped over the fence to the barn. Fang had Chevy and Angel on ponies, riding them around the ring. He grinned, and Gabby and I avoided the horse waste everywhere, leaping to the field. "Getting ready I see." he called from behind me. I did a cartwheel, and bounded into the air, landing on my back. Gabby followed in suit, and we started up at the clouds, floating gracefully through the deep blue sky.

She sighed. "I'm not looking forward to the movie."

I giggled. "I want to see the guys' reaction."

Turns out they weren't as entertained as I thought they would be. In truth, most of them were highly disturbed. Especially Iggy, since Fang had to relay most of what was going on. Ella would sigh, and a few seconds later Iggy would let out an estranged cry of utter disgust. I would've laughed if I wasn't so...uncomfortable myself.

How were they letting us watch this? Seriously! It seemed that Fang shared my concerns, and we exchanged a look. _Let's get out of here._

I nodded, and we both got up out of our seats in the Rec. Hall and walked out the huge doors. I sympathize with any Jawak that happened to innocently walk by the Rec. Hall that day.

When we got outside, Fang shook his head, shivering almost, trying to erase the images burned into his mind forever.

"Uh...too nauseated for popcorn?" I asked almost jokingly.

He didn't answer, just looked ahead and muttered, "Never again...never."

I skipped up the steps, a blinking Fang in my wake.

Emrah was the only person in the Mess Hall. Just as we walked in he was shaking popcorn into cups for everyone. He looked up when the door slammed. "Ah, Breaking Dawn, right?"

I nodded, snatching a cup for Fang and I. Fang stumbled in the room, a weird look in his eyes. "He no like." declared Emrah with a little shake of the head. I laughed, giving Fang his popcorn.

I gave a wave. "Thanks, Emrah!" He did a little drum solo on the counter, making a gun with his fingers.

"I learn American ways!"

Fang cautiously took a bite of popcorn, possibly hoping for lack of bile. "Do you want to go back...? I think...it's...over."

"Sure."

Watching Bella explode was funny. **(A/N Just kidding. I'm not giving any of it away, so you all have to go through the TORTURE I went through when Ariel's older sister brought us to see it when we went down south.)**

Then it was on to the dance. Yay.

I didn't really dress up, just skinny jeans and a band shirt.

The second I walked in, "Rack city, bitch. Rack city, bitch."

Luckily the kids weren't here yet, as we got to stay early AND late. Lucky me. Lucky us.

Ella jumped into the crowd immediately, dragging Jenny with her. Iggy was completely confused, the heavy beat making him lose all of his hearing abilities. He backed up against the wall, his remaining directional senses gone. I touched his arm, but he only smiled.

"I hate the dance."

I laughed. "I'm with ya buddy!"

After a few minutes, an extremely tired looking Fang flung himself at the wall.

I raised an eyebrow. "Didn't take you for a party animal."

He shook his head. "I'm not. But the ladies are. And the ladies like Fangles."

Iggy snorted, his sarcasm meter hitting red. "Yeah okay Fnick."

Suddenly, Fang grabbed my hand, yelling a quick goodbye to Iggy, pulling me into the crowd.

"Fang!" I cried, desperately trying to pull out of his iron grip. He flung me at Ella, who was "WHIPPING HER HAIR BACK AND FORTH." I plowed into her revolving hair, causing it to lose circumnavigation abilities.

"Max!" she yelled, pushing her self off the ground.

I cursed. "Fang! You idiot!"

He laughed, and merged into the dancing teenage bodies.

I slithered between couples, fist pumping to the beat of the music. I found Fang slow dancing (don't ask) with Iggy.

After recovering from my daze (you see two best friends slow dancing to Britney Spears and see how you react!), I smacked Fang upside the head, pulling his hair. He made a pouty face and rubbed his head. "Max, why so mean?"

I was about to answer, but Patrick came over the mic. "Hey campers!"

There was a chorus of responses, ranging from "Howdy Patrick!" to "Get a life!"

"The kids are coming now, so you guys can either go back to your cabins or chill here."

I raced to the door, kicking it. I saw Autumn hanging out by a tree, looking up.

"Hey, Max." she saw me coming and pushed off the tree with her back.

I nodded to up the hill. "Cabins?"

She shook her head thankfully.

Abby was already putting fire wood in the pit and Beth clutched the marshmallow sticks to her chest. When Carter saw us, he smiled. "Up for some s'mores?"

I laughed, and took a stick from Beth.

Slowly but surely, three s'mores later, the other campers began making their way up the hill from the dance.

Fang sat beside me by the fire, grabbing the s'more I had already taken a bite of. "Thanks." he said as he popped it in his mouth.

I glared, deciding to go back to grade school lines. "You know eating something someone has bitten is like kissing them!"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. Like we haven't."

I felt my face turn red. I opened my mouth to respond. But Ella collapsed next to me, red and sweaty.

I crinkled my nose at her appearance. She grimaced. "I know." Ella shrugged, whispering in my ear. "Good thing Iggy's blind. Don' tell him I said that."

I giggled, nodding. Iggy sat down next to Ella. "Hey is my marshmallow brown?"

We looked to the end of his stick, which was on fire.

I shared a glance with Ella. "Uh, yeah. Lemme put one together for you."

He gave me a thumbs up as her handed me his stick. I tossed it to Fang who blew out the flame, and shook it off into the fire. Which made no sense.

I quickly put the s'more I had been holding over the fire into a pre-made chocolate/graham-cracker and handed it to Iggy.

"Thanks for the marshmallow, Max."

I laughed, and sat back down on the log.

**A/N Hey guys sorry for the weird cutoff, and the wait.**

**I have made a wallwisher for you guys to ask questions- so leave me a sticky. Link on Profile. **

**I'm working on getting a Tumblr or Twitter just for you guys (feedback please). So tell me if you want something like that. But I'm not sure if that's gonna happen/:**

**Reviews: Go nuts, but 300 would be cool. I actually don't remember what I'm at now so if that's a ridiculous request, ignore me.**

**-Alessa**


	23. AN Again

**A/N Sorry this is just an A/N!**

**I need to apologize for the slow updates, but I DO HAVE REASON!**

**I'll list, and then you can yell at me(:**

**1) WAY too much homework **

**2) Family stress (PM if you so please)**

**3) Interesting...occurrences...(Once again, PM me:)**

**4) One of my good guy friends got, well, beat up. Pretty bad. (PM me...again)**

**5) Girl stress-y stuff(:**

**6) My grandfather has cancer. ****They just went back to Peru...he's on chemo pills.**

**7) I'm giving you guys way too much info!**

**Well there's my fun story.**

**Sorry. No promises on an update. **

**I 3 you guys(: You're the best!**

**PM ME!(:**

**-Alessa**


	24. ONE LAST AN I SWAER

**A/N Sorry this is just an A/N! ...Again...**

**But now I'm definitely going a bit MIA, thanks to Script Frenzy!**

**I beg you guys to participate! **

**PM me (or review) me your username if you join, and I'll make you a writing buddy. I'm on the main site, not the YWP just so you know!**

**I love the Municipal Liaisons. They crack me up.**

**Anyway guys, I'm SUPER sorry that there won't be updates for a while, but I do have an actual reason this time...**

**PM me if you would like to hear my logline(:**

**And just for your information, I'm meeting up with one of my camp friends (Sam if you remember her from Camp Sami). YAY!**

**-Alessa (please don't kill me..)**


End file.
